Not Again
by Islambouli96
Summary: It's Ben and Gwen's second summer. They fall in love in one another and struggel in their dangerous adventures against their old and new enemies. More Summary inside
1. A bad Summer Beginning

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction. So I hope that many of you read it. I'm sure that you will like it, for that I need reviews to know what do you think. Please be nice.**

Summary:

Ben and Gwen are mad because they will be spending yet another summer with each other again. But then something happens that will make them wish that their summer would never end. But alas it will.

Read and Enjoy

Chapter 1:

"Why grandpa?" Asked an angry am I forced to spend another summer with my doofus cousin? I don't know how I survived last summer with her, and now you're making me do it AGAIN! Yawned Ben

"Oh come on Ben its not that bad, besides, I'm sure that you both missed each other through out the year." Answered Max.

"Ya right." Said Ben. After making sure that his grandpa was driving, he headed towards the bunks room and closed the curtains. He then opened the drawer revealing a picture of his cousin he saved from his last summer. He then held it close to his heart, and then some tears of sadness started to trickle down his cheeks. Then Ben was deep in his thoughts.** You're right grandpa, I do miss her a lot, but I can't tell her, and I can't tell her that I like her either. That's why I don't want to spend another summer with her. It's already torture for me to insult the girl I like, but also I get to be insulted by her. **Ben then returned the picture and cried himself to sleep. Then after a while they reached Gwen's house. After saying her goodbyes to her parents, she headed to the rust bucket. Ben then woke up feeling that the door of the rustbucket opened. Gwen was greeted by her grandpa .

"Hey grandpa" She said before giving him a hug

"Hey pumpkin" He greeted back.

She then turned around and didn't notice Ben since she was told that she will be spending the summer with him. "Hey grandpa, Where's Ben?"

"He's inside the bunks room" Said Max

**Of all the places in the RV why would Ben be in our room. Perhaps he's depressed. **Thought Gwen

She then opened the curtains revealing her cousin laying in the bed.

"Hey lazy head." Gwen said

"Hey Gwen" Ben said with a sad tone

Gwen noticed this and sat down next to him. **I knew it**

"Ben, what's wrong?" She asked him in a very light tone

He calmed down a bit hearing Gwen's voice, but said "Nothing just leave me alone."

"You can't fool me Ben I know my cousin very well and I know when he's depressed. Now tell me, what's bothering you"

"I appreciate your concern Gwen, but I don't want to be with anyone right now."

"Oh Ben, you know you can tell me anything, right? "She said using now using a tempting tone and blinking her eyelashes.

"Uum..We..We..ll ya.a off- crs I ccccccan. Ben stuttered while his cheeks were turning red. I'm going to get some fresh air". Said Ben and ran out of the RV.

"Hey Gwen, Where's Ben going?" Asked Max confused when he saw his grandson running

"I don't know grandpa, but I'm gonna find out" Gwen said

(A/N: Ok I'm not a tease and I will continue this chapter. You'll thank me for that later if I don't stop in a worse place)

In ten minutes, Ben was sitting at the bank of the river looking at his reflection and talking to it.

"Ok now that I'm alone I can clear my mind. Should I continue pretending that I hate her or should I tell her the truth?" He thought for some minutes.

Through out these minutes, Gwen found Ben, but she was hiding behind the bushes because she thought that she might know what's bugging her beloved cousin by eavesdropping. **Wait a minute. My BELOVED cousin. Do I really like him? Now that I mention it he is kind of cute when he's sleeping. NO NO NO. Get a grip to yourself Gwen, you're smarter than this, I don't like him with his sweet grin, and his brave and heroic actions and his eyes and. OK I think I cant do anything about it, that is love I think, it might hit you with the person you least expect. **Gwen's thoughts stopped when she heard Ben talk

"Ok I need to tell Gwen the truth. I'm not keeping it a secret anymore. I don't care what happens, I'm not going to live with this lie anymore" Ben said feeling confident. Gwen then felt the urge to intervene and that is what she did.

"Tell me what?" A feminine voice asked which Ben knew very well.

GWEN? Ben looked at her with a I'm busted look. He could see her smirking.

**Ok that wraps up chapter 1, is this an eviler place to stop or what? Don't worry I will update as soon as I get some reviews. Goodbye**

**._.**


	2. Truth or Death?

A:N (I am very disappointed with no reviews for the first chapter but who blames you I'm just getting started. I hope this time I get reviews. On with the story)

Chapter 2

"What do you want to tell me Ben, huh?" She asked with a smirk

Ben was still in shock and was thinking: **Ok Ben its now or never I have to tell her the truth. Ok here it comes.**

I'm waiting. She said still keeping the smirk

Gwen, the thing I wanted to tell you is that I…. but he was interrupted with by a huge explosion. They both turned around to see Kevin, and he was approaching Ben. As soon as Ben saw him he hit the dial of the omnitrix and turned into the huge red alien know as fourarms. "Gwen get out of here, I'll take care of Kevin, said Ben." No I'm not leaving you alone to fight Kevin alone Ben". Gwen yelled. That's no time to argue Gwen, get the heck heck out of here NOW! Ben yelled back. Gwen nodded since she didn't have a choice and ran to her grandfather. "You're gonna face me alone Benji, well you will die" Kevin yelled as he charged for an attack. Ben dodged heathblast's shot, and stinkfly's goo, but he was caught off guard. And before Ben knew it, he was hit badly in the stomach and leg. He tried to get up, but Kevin made sure that this won't happen by spitting stinkfly goo. After seconds, a red light appeared and Ben was back to human. Kevin then approached him and turned his diamondhead arm into a knife crystal. "Ok Ben now let's end this." He said but Ben was already unconscious. Kevin shot a diamond at Ben and it hit him straight at his left shoulder above his heart. Kevin was about to cut Ben's head of until he was blasted at the back and sent off to the null void buy his grandfather's plumber null void projector. Then Gwen ran to where Ben was lying. "Ben! Ben? Ben can you here me? She asked shaking him. But there was no answer. "Ben please say something, anything." Still no answer. "Ben please don't leave me, Ben please I need you I can't leave without you." Gwen said crying. After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and took Ben's body to the van.

In the van:

"Ben, I'm sorry I ran way when you fought with Kevin, I should have stayed with you". Gwen whispered as she continued to cry. Ben's eyes started to open a little and he was ready to say his last words. "Gwen, Gwen…" Said Ben. BEN! I'm so happy you're awake. Said Gwen hugging him. "Gwen I need to tell you something, I know that I might not make it so here it goes, I kind of develop some feelings for you and they grew more and more until it became love. I love you Gwen Tennyson, I love you very much. I know that you'll reject me, so I prefer to die. I take back all the insults that I said I didn't mean them at all, and I just said them so I can hide my feelings from you". Ben ended hi speech. Before Gwen could talk Ben was unconscious again. But luckily they were at the hospital. Ben was moved to a hospital room, but Grandpa Max was sitting in the waiting room unlike Gwen who was walking back and forth with a worried expression on her face. She then sat down on a chair next to Grandpa Max. "Is he gonna be Okay Grandpa?" Gwen asked with tears in her eyes. "To be honest, I don't know Gwen it's a 50-50 chance that he can make it." Grandpa Max answered. Gwen just shook her head in disappointment.

Here is chapter 2 so I hope this time I get reviews from whoever is reading this fiction please.


	3. The begining of a relationship

**Hey everybody this is the third chapter. Thanks for whoever reviewed. I hope that whoever is reading my fiction review as usual.**

**Here is chapter 3**

A couple of hours have passed since Ben was in the surgery room. Grandpa Max and Gwen have grown worried every minute during these hours. Luckily for them, a doctor appeared out of the room. Grandpa Max and Gwen stood up to confront him.

"Is he gonna be okay doctor?" Max asked the doctor with an anxious expression on his face

"I'm afraid to tell you that your grandson has suffered from heart failure which was bleeding badly. However, a successful surgery was made in his heart. He also has a broken leg, and many bruises and scratches which will fade later. He should stay three days in the hospital before he can get out." Explained the doctor

"Can we see him?" Gwen asked

"Yes, but he is now unconscious" Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor." Max said shaking his hand.

Gwen then entered the room and took a seat next to an unconscious Ben.

"Ben, I'm so worried about you and this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you there, I could have used my magic to help you. I'm sorry." Gwen then started crying and blaming herself through the sobs. Although Ben was unconscious, he could hear what Gwen said, and he wasn't satisfied with Gwen taking the blame. His eyes started to open and his lips started to move until they were able to say: Gwen. Gwen heard someone call her name and she opened her eyes and saw Ben awake.

"BEN!" Gwen got out of her seat and gave Ben a big hug which Ben accepted with pleasure.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Gwen said as she continued to cry heavily. "Shh Gwen, everything is alright I'm fine, so please stop crying." Ben said comforting her.

"Thank you, and Um Ben, I also love you too, I just can't help falling in love with you, and I don't care that we're cousins, I'll always consider you my hero and my love" Gwen confessed blushing

"What? Are you kidding me? This has to be dream, someone pinch me." Ben said happily not believing what he heard

"I could pinch you or I could do this." Gwen said closing the gap between their lips. Ben's eyes widened in surprise but then closed in pleasure, he could taste Gwen's strawberry lip gloss and he liked it. Gwen also enjoyed the kiss and didn't want to stop but the cousins had to catch their breath.

"Wow." Both cousins said after the kiss

"That was nice, we should do that again." Ben said before getting stopped by Gwen.

"Not so fast lover boy, grandpa is outside and he might catch us. Besides the doctor said that you need to stay in the hospital for three days, so no kissing until you get out." Gwen said giggling slightly

"Oh come on Gwen that's just playing evil, you know I want to kiss you, and you know that I hate hospitals." Ben said angrily.

"Could I at least get a kiss per a day until I'm better?" Ben added

"We'll see." Gwen said with a smirk on her leaving her new boyfriend in the surgery room.

(A/N: Ok honestly I was thinking to end this chapter here but I will continue)

Three days have passed since Ben entered the hospital. During those days, doctors where checking on Ben's condition 24/ 7 which made him disturbed. The only thing that Ben enjoyed in his trip to the hospital was Gwen's company. She would come by his room once in a while and entertain him. And now Ben was heading to the RV putting his arm around Gwen's shoulder to assist him due to his injured leg. Once Ben came in the RV, he jumped on his bunk and laid on it.

"Kids I'm going to the mall to buy us some food for dinner, try not to fight with each other" Grandpa Max said

"Can we have a normal dinner Grandpa?" Ben asked to which Max nodded and left the RV. Once he left, Ben signaled to Gwen to come and sit next to him, and she accepted with pleasure. Then they both cuddled with each other in bed and then they made out for ten minutes. After that, Gwen realized that Ben was not able to do what he wants because of his injured leg, and that he will suffer a lot of pain to live normally. This made Gwen feel bad inside, and she wanted to do something.

"Look Ben, I know it's hard for you to get your needs with an injured leg, and with many scratches, so that is why I should take care of you until you feel better." Gwen said confidently

"I don't know Gwen, I don't feel comfortable bossing around my girlfriend all day."

"Oh come on Ben, if I weren't your girlfriend you would have made my life miserable." Gwen pointed out

"I guess so… Ok." Ben agreed

**I know my Ben so well and I know that he will try as much as he can not to give me orders. **Gwen thought

"So what do you want?" Gwen asked with a grin


	4. Kissing Problems

**Hey Everyone. Thank you for your reviews. Hope they increase, here is chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10**

Chapter 4

"Now that you mention it Gwen, my lips kind of need kissing" Demanded Ben with a smirk

"You'll have to wait until I take a shower Ben." Gwen said smirking herself

"But you can't, you have to do what I say." Ben protested angrily

Gwen then stepped toward Ben and sat on the bunk. "Can I please take a shower Ben?" Gwen said using a pouting tone and blinking her eyelashes and playing with Ben's shirt with her fingers. She knew her boyfriend well, and she knew that he couldn't resist.

"Uuum yyyes you can." Ben said struggling to let the words come out

"I thought so" Gwen then headed to the bathroom leaving a flushed Ben.

After 20 minutes, Gwen left the bathroom with a towel on her hair.

Ben started complaining " It's about time you've been in there for forever"

"Really? I didn't notice" Gwen said smirking

"Whatever what's important is that you're out. Now what were we gonna do?"

"We? No no no. You're gonna relax in the bunk, while I'm gonna wear my usual clothes" Gwen said leaving the room.

After 15 minutes, Gwen entered the beds room, and sat on Ben's bed.

"Now?"

"Not until I clean your wounds and scratches" Gwen said holding a piece of cotton and an antiseptic

"Oh for the love of, I didn't expect my girlfriend to be a tease to me and a liar."

"What did you call me?" Gwen said angrily. She then threw the piece of cotton and spilled the antiseptic and Ben's wounds. She then brought the cotton and scrubbed it hard at some of scratches causing Ben to yell in pain. "Ouch Gwen stop it you're hurting me a lot" Ben yelled and moaned in pain

"Take it back NOW!"

"Ok Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry please stop it I beg you. You're the best girlfriend in the world" Ben yelled again

"That's more like it" Gwen softened her grip

Gwen then continued to clean the injuries softly although Ben would sometimes moan, she would remind him of his reward. After a few minutes

"There all done" Gwen said

"You missed a spot"

"Where?"

Ben pointed down indicating to her the sensitive part ( AN: you know what I mean)

"You pervert" Gwen said slapping him jokingly

Ben sat beside her quickly and demanded his reward. However, after seconds grandpa Max called

" Gwen did you remember to wash the dishes?"

"No grandpa, I was helping Ben, but I will do it now."

"Okay"

Gwen then looked at Ben sadly and went to the kitchen. **Hehehe I like to tease Ben even though I like him. The whole reason I'm doing this is to see how much Ben likes me and how much he can be patient. Good thing he forgot that I could use a spell to make those dishes clean themselves.**

After 10 minutes Gwen finished her chores and sat at the bunk

"I'm really getting sick of this Gwen, can we please start kissing, you've been acting evil all day. I mean I should give the orders not you!"

" You know Ben, I'm really proud of you, I was procrastinating on purpose to see if you're patient enough, and you succeeded in my test. For your patience you deserve this" Gwen leaned toward Ben and kissed him on the lips, Ben then deepened the kiss and pot his hands on Gwen's neck. After seconds, they broke apart breathing heavily. Ben noticed a sad expression on Gwen's face.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Ben asked in a worried tone

" I'm just concerned about what will grandpa do if he knew that we like each other"

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure that grandpa will understand, and even if he thought that this is weird, my feelings towards you will never change"

" Oh Ben when it comes to these type of conversations you always know the right words."

"For now, we'll keep this a secret from everyone, ok?"

"Ok" Gwen said as they kissed to seal the deal.

**I hoped you liked it. Chapter 5 will be added soon as long as you review. See you until then**


	5. Healing and the date

**Hey everyone I chose to update chapter 5 soon. Here's the catch:**

**Although I've got more than 250 visitors to this fiction, I only have 5 reviews, so I won't add any more chapters until I get at least I review per chapter.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Chapter 5:

It had been a week since Ben hade up with a broken leg and as the doctors said, today he will be able to walk again. Ben woke up early too excited about this day, but his family members haven't so he decided to wait for them. Gwen was not very comfortable in her slumber. She was having a very terrifying nightmare and she was rolling in her bunk. Ben noticed this and he was about to kiss Gwen to make her feel better until she woke up breathing heavily

"NO" Gwen yelled straightening her position

"It's okay Gwen I'm here it was just a nightmare." Ben said comforting her as he planted a kiss on her cheek

"Thanks Ben I feel much better now." Gwen said as her breathing slowed down

"Shall we get down?" Ben offered his hand which Gwen accepted with pleasure

After changing their clothes and brushing their teeth and making their beds, they both sat down opposite to each other so that if Grandpa woke up he won't get suspicious. Ben started a conversation

"So what do you want to have for breakfast my flower?"

"I think I will have cereal. What about you?"

"Me too, so just relax and I will make breakfast and don't try and argue with me about that"

Gwen nodded

After minutes Ben headed to the table with to bowls of cereal

"Here you go Gwen"

"Thanks Ben"

Grandpa Max then woke up and realized that the two had already been up and they were having breakfast

"Morning Kids"

"Hey Grandpa" They both said in unison

"So why are you up so early?"

"Well Grandpa I'm up early because I'm excited to walk again without the help of this dweeb her" Said Ben

"Well that doofus woke me up by putting his clock alarm on my head Grandpa" Gwen said glaring at Ben who glared back

"That wasn't so nice Ben, you have to apologize now"

"But- Ok I'm sorry Gwen" Ben gritted his teeth together and shot death glares at his cousin

"Apology accepted" Gwen said with a smirk but she knew that was wrong, she couldn't come up with an excuse so she blamed her love, but she knew that this made their relationship on a safe side from grandpa

"Now then Ben you can remove the bandages and test your leg" Grandpa Said to which Ben nodded

"Ok here goes nothing" Ben said making a step with his leg without the feeling of pain; he then took another and another until he walked normally

"Hey I'm doing it, I'm cured" Ben yelled with joy

"Good job sport" Grandpa Said giving Ben a high-five

"I'm glad you're back to normal doofus" Gwen said giving him an innocent hug to which Ben did not return back

"Thanks Grandpa" Ben said with delight

"Oh and Gwen" He said with disgust

Ben wasn't acting about how he was treating Gwen he was really mad at her. If he wasn't he would have returned the hug.

"This calls for a celebration, I'm gonna go to bring party equipment"

As soon as Grandpa left the RV, Ben headed as far as he could from Gwen, he went to the bunks room and closed the curtains. Even though he warned Gwen not to come she followed and entered the room

"Ben?" Gwen said with a very light tone

"What?" Ben said with a hoarse tone

"Ben please calm down I hate seeing you angry. I'm sorry I blamed you Ben I was so nervous I couldn't make up an excuse to avoid Grandpa knowing, but if I really made you angry, then I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Gwen said shedding tears.

Ben could not stay angry at her especially when she cried right in front of him and when she became his girlfriend. Ben got out from the bunk and embraced Gwen in a deep hug. He then said

"How could I stay mad at someone as cute as you? And it's not your fault; it's mine for being so stupid to not see that you were acting to keep us safe. I should have trusted that you would never sell me out, so I'm sorry" He then wiped her tears with his hands. Then they were lost in each other's eyes and they bent towards each other until their lips touched in a deep kiss. Throughout the kiss Ben put a hand on Gwen's beck and the other stroking her hair, and Gwen did the same. After the kiss they both enjoyed each other's company. After few minutes Ben came up with an idea

"Um Gwen I was wondering, after the party, would you like to go out with me?" Ben asked blushing slightly

"Like a date?" Gwen said smirking

"Yes"

"I would love to"

"Great"

After few minutes Grandpa arrived with some candles and a cake and decoration. Grandpa Max with the help of Gwen decorated the RV and put candles on the cake until everything was perfect. Gwen had told Ben that she will be right back and Ben lost all his patience so he got up to check on her

"Gwen what's taking you so-"Ben was interrupted by a

"SURPRISE" Grandpa and Gwen yelled leaving a surprised Ben

"What the- guys you didn't have to….." Ben was interrupted again by Gwen pushing him to the cake and telling him to blow the candles to which he did. He was embraced by his grandpa and then by Gwen.

"Thanks Grandpa and Gwen"

"We're just happy that you're fine" Gwen said and Grandpa Max agreed

After 2 hours it was 8 pm and it was time for dinner

"Kids, dinner is ready, I'm making earthworm with dung beetle stew" Grandpa called

"Hey grandpa, Gwen and I saw this place that we liked, can we go please?" Ben asked

"I don't know Ben, it's getting dark outside and….."

"Pleaaaaaase Grandpa? I have the omnirtrix with me"

"Well ok, but be here before 10

"Ok Grandpa thanks"

After minutes Ben got out if the bathroom wearing a black T-shirt and combing his hair and putting a flower in his pocket. Also Gwen got out of the bunks room. She was wearing a black dress with high heals and wearing a very nice perfume with a bright red lip stick. She then took her purse and headed to the door

"Wow you kids look good, any particular reason?" Grandpa asked amazed with his grandchildren's looks

"None" Gwen answered

When they got out of the RV Ben commented on Gwen's appearance to which Gwen responded the same

"Wow Gwen you look WOW, I've never seen you this beautiful" Ben said drooling on the ground

"You too look handsome yourself; you hid all this manliness for now?" Gwen asked closing his mouth

"Well you know me all the ladies can't resist me"

"Except for Kai" Gwen said

"Hey that hurts Gwen"

"Oh I'm sorry Ben I didn't mean to….. Wait a minute, it hurts? It shouldn't unless you still have a crush on her" Gwen started yelling

"No No No, of course not, nobody can replace my Gwenny honey" Ben immediately answered so he could not anger Gwen

"Nice save" Gwen commented still pestered

"Would you calm down will ya I'm taking you to the most romantic restaurant in the state"

"Thanks Ben" Gwen said calming down a bit

At the restaurant

"Welcome to Romantic Plaza, how may I help you?" The waiter asked with a French accent

"Table for two please" Ben requested

"Right this way" The waiter guided them to their seats

"My name is Hugo Shantonler and I will be your waiter. Here are the menus. And if you need anything call me"

"Will do" They said

After few minutes, Ben called the waiter so that he can take their orders

"What would you like to order Miscue?"

"I will take chicken tenders for appetizer and a bowl of spaghetti as the main dish and I will take a cola"

"Good choice, how about you madame"?

"I will take the medium salad for appetizer and a bowl of spaghetti as the main dish and a bottle of water"

"Ok coming right up" The waiter said as he wrote the orders on his notepad

"Oh Ben this place is really nice, thank you for bringing me here" Gwen said kissing his lips quickly

"Anything to satisfy my princess"

After a wait, the food came and Ben tried to be a gentleman and eat as less embarrassing as he can. Gwen appreciated that and rewarded her boyfriend with a kiss as soon as they finished eating. Then Ben paid the money and whispered

"Here goes my ten year allowance saving, but Gwen is worth it."

"Ben and Gwen were laying down at the grass watching the stars and the moon in the sky  
"Wow Ben the stars are so beautiful how did I not notice them?  
"Not as beautiful as you Gwen"  
"Thank you Ben" Gwen said blushing  
"Um Ben what time is it"?  
"9:50"  
"What? We're gonna be late!"  
"No we wont I'll just go Stinkfly and fly us home"  
"But my hair will be ruined and Grandpa will find out"  
"Alright already let's go"  
They arrived at 9:59 and they stood at the RV door before they entered  
" Thank you Ben for the date tonight was great and I'll never forget it"  
" It was my pleasure Gwen"  
Then they kissed passionately just like couples do in romantic movies and entered the RV only to be greeted by Grandpa Max  
"Right on time" Grandpa Max said and then he whispered  
"You two are going to be in trouble tomorrow for keeping secrets from me"  
**Oooooooh Busted! Grandpa caught them what will happen? I've worked on this chapter for 5 hours so please review Chapter 6 will be updated soon**


	6. Breakup by who?

**Ok so I made chapter 5 a long chapter. Well I don't know if you prefer short chapters or longer ones. Review so I can know**

Chapter 6

The next morning Gwen woke up before Ben and remembered the wonderful night she had the day before. She then realized that nobody is in the RV and saw a letter and picked it up

_**Dear Ben and Gwen I have some important plumber business I have to attend so I won't be here until the afternoon, but when I return we need to talk.**_

_**Grandpa Max**_

Ben then started to wake up and noticed Gwen holding a piece of paper.

"Morning Ben" Gwen greeted still reading the letter

"Morning Gwen, what you got there?"

"It's a letter from Grandpa it says that he is out for today and he'll be back at the afternoon"

"YES!"

"But he wants to have a talk with us when he returns. Ben, do you think it's about us?" Gwen asked worriedly

"I don't know Gwen, but don't worry whatever happens I won't leave you. That's a promise, and I keep my promises" Ben said confidently

The day passed by quickly by watching TV and doing chores and playing video games and laptop using.

At 3:00 p.m the door of the RV opened and Grandpa Max entered. He then summoned his grandkids and started the conversation.

"As the letter said we need to talk" Grandpa Max said

"Yes?" They both asked clutching their hands under the table to which Grandpa Max did not notice

"You know kids, when I told you about my plumber secret; I knew that what I did was right. Why? It's because I trust you guys and I know that I can tell you anything. Is there something you would like to share with me?"

"Well Grandpa there is something that you need to know, but I don't think that you can handle it without freaking out" Gwen said

Before Grandpa could say anything Ben yelled at Gwen and told her what was she doing

"I'm sorry Ben but we can't keep this a secret. Grandpa needs to know"

Ben just nodded

"Tell me what?" Grandpa asked

"Look Grandpa since the end of last summer I realized how much Gwen is important to me, and then I noticed that I really like Gwen" Ben said sadly waiting for the worst

"I also like Ben too Grandpa it's not completely Ben's fault. Are you going to force us to break up? " Gwen defended also sounding sad

"Well let me tell you something. There is nothing wrong with your relationship. Aliens and humans fall in love just like Joel and Camille and it's not wrong, then yours is not. However, I am not satisfied with both of you hiding this fact from me. You two should have known that I can be trusted"

"We're sorry Grandpa we should have told you the truth the first minute our relationship started" Gwen apologized

"Ya Grandpa we should have known better than to hide things from you. Are you gonna ground us and tell our parents?" Ben added

"No I'm not going to ground you as long as you promise me to be honest. And you two will have to decide if you have to tell your parents."

"Thank you Grandpa we promise to tell you the truth" They both said and hugged their grandpa tightly. Then the couple hugged each other tightly

"I told you Gwen, everything will be fine" Ben said

"And you were telling the truth Ben" Gwen said leaning to get kiss until their lips touched into a wonderful kiss only to be interrupted by Grandpa

"Um guys, I'm still here you know" Grandpa Max said clearing his throat

"Sorry Grandpa"

"By the way, were you out to check out a place or were you out on a date yesterday?" Grandpa asked

"I took Gwen on a date, but how did you know?"

"Well first of all you both won't look good for just discovering a nice store, and second I saw you both kissing before you came last night, and three I was a kid myself."

"Grandpa?" Gwen said

"Yes pumpkin"

"Can I go out with Ben tonight?"

"Of course you can"

"Um Grandpa this may sound embarrassing, but I don't have any money left" Ben whispered to Grandpa shyly

"That's ok Ben, I can give you" Grandpa replied

"Thanks"

At night

Ben and Gwen said their goodbyes to Grandpa Max and went to a restaurant different from the one they ate at last night. They were wearing the same clothes since both cousins love one another's outfit. Just when they were about to enter, they heard sirens coming from fire fighters trucks.

"Come on Gwen let's follow the trucks I think something is up"

Gwen nodded

Ben turned the omnitrix and transformed into stinkfly and followed the trucks until they reached their destination. After that, the omnitrix timed out. There was a building on fire and worse, there were people inside. Ben upon seeing this saw the omnitrix, and luckily it was green. He turned into heatblast and ran into the building. Gwen couldn't help but worry about Ben. She wanted to use her magic to help, but she knew that Ben would get mad if she risked her life.

Back to Heatblast:

Heatblast rescued two people and got them out of the building he then entered again and saw a mother and her daughter being surrounded by a fire. Heatblast went to rescue them but a piece of wood fell above him but he was able to dodge it and then he led the mother and her daughter to safety. After making sure that everyone was out, Heatblast was ready to absorb the fire that was expanding on the building until the omnitrix timed out and Ben found himself surrounded by flames this caused him to suffocate and eventually black out. This event triggered a feeling in Gwen that something bad has happened to Ben. It was like a sixth sense so she was going to do something whether Ben liked it or not. She used a spell to levitate on a door. She arrived at the building and saw a horrifying thing; Ben was lying on the ground not moving on his back as a large piece of wood.

"_**Avetatis Levitatis" **_Gwen casted the spell and then Ben's body was being levitated in the air and was set next to where Gwen was

"BEN? Ben! Ben wake up!" Gwen said shaking Ben

"_**No No No this can't be happening not again" **_Gwen thought

"Ben please wake up"

When she had no response, Gwen kissed Ben on the lips. Ben then started groaning and then woke up.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" Ben asked

"BEN! Oh I'm so glad you're ok Ben. Don't ever scare me again like this. Okay?"

"Ok Gwen I promise, and I'm sorry for scaring you like this"

"Now Ben, I think that we were about to go have dinner. Am I right?"

"Always" Ben then leaned and stole a kiss from Gwen

"Let's go" He added

In the Restaurant

Ben and Gwen have already taken seats on a table for two and ordered food. Meanwhile Ben started a conversation between him and his date

"So Gwen did you see my smooth movies there?" Ben started

"Yes you did very well" Gwen said sarcastically

"Hey are you saying that I didn't do well" Ben said not aware that his voice level has increased

"If you remember I was the one who saved you"

"Well is it my fault that I wanted to help? Besides I saved the whole world last year"

"Stop being such a show off" Gwen yelled

Ben was about to say something but he was cut off buy the food coming

"Here is your food and your drinks, do you need something?" The waiter asked

"Ya I thought I told you that I want ice in my drink and I don't see any ice, take it and put some ice" Ben scolded the waiter which took the drink and nodded

"Stop being such a jerk, what has gotten into you? I don't know who you even are anymore" Gwen shouted standing up

"Well you stop being a picky girl. Everything I do to you is not enough, every single day of my life I save the day and nobody appreciates my hard work. You don't know how hard it is being a superhero. You're unbelievable I'm fed up from you. GET LOST!" Ben yelled at Gwen angrily

"Well if you hate me that much then why don't you break up with me?"

"You know what I think I will. We're OVER PERMENANTLEY! And from now on you won't be hearing my voice again" Ben yelled furiously

"FINE" Gwen yelled

"FINE" Ben yelled back

Both cousins left the restaurant not talking to each and not taking one last glance at one another

**Oh no how evil can I get? A BREAKUP! This concludes chapter 6. Do you want a Chapter 7 or you want a sequel to this story. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you want**


	7. Together Forever

**Hey everyone are you watching the FIBA World Championship in Turkey? It's amazing I hope Lebanon reaches the Eighths Finals. By the way I got some PMs telling me that you want chapter 7. So here it is Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

After half an hour both cousins entered the RV angrily not looking at each other

"So how did your date go?" Grandpa asked

"I'm not talking to him" Gwen yelled

"I'm not talking to her" Ben also yelled as he entered the bunks room while Gwen entered the bathroom leaving a confused Grandpa Max. Grandpa decided to intervene and do something so he went to talk to Ben

"What happened Ben?" Grandpa asked concerned

"Nothing just leave me alone"

Grandpa decided to do so and gave Ben some time to himself. After minutes, Gwen exited the bathroom and headed to her bunk not looking at her family members.

The next morning Grandpa Max woke up early and headed towards his grandkids and instead if seeing shuteye, he saw them wide awake and sacks could be seen under their eyes indicating that they have not slept last night.

"Guys get up we need to talk pronto"

They nodded and got out of bed. It was like the conversation they had with their grandfather when they told him about their secret, but instead they were standing and giving their backs to each other.

"Kids your relationship is valuable to be lost on such a stupid fight. Why don't you two just apologize and call it a day" Grandpa started

"Well Grandpa it is a big deal if your stupid girlfriend does not appreciate everything her boyfriend does to her" Ben said with rage in his tone

"It is a big deal Grandpa if your stupid boyfriend thinks that he is the most important guy in the world and act like a jerk!" Gwen also said

"Ok this isn't going to work out, if you're gonna stay stubborn than do it, problems will solve themselves eventually" Grandpa said angrily heading towards the driver's seat. Both cousins felt a little guilty but decided not to show it and sat on their seats opposite to each other.

"By the way since your birthday is coming this week there are going to be two special guests with us this week"

"Who?" They both asked before glaring at one another

"It's a surprise but I'm gonna give you two hints.

They are both about your age

You met them last summer

And we are heading towards them as we speak"

Ben and Gwen just shrugged

After an hour the RV came to a halt in a park and the Tennysons were standing next to a tree waiting for the guests. After minutes Grandpa saw two familiar bodies

"Hey Max" Said Mr. Green

"How have you been?" asked Mr. Donovan

"Hey guys I've been great how about you?" Max asked

Then Kai and Edwin headed towards Ben and Gwen

"Hi Ben" Kai said embracing Ben in a hug which Ben accepted

"Hey Kai I missed you a lot" Ben said with a smirk

"Me too, hey Gwen didn't see you there" Kai said coldly

"Oh don't worry I was chit chatting with Edwin I didn't even notice you were here"

Then they all headed to the RV exchanging glares. Once they came in Kai quickly took a seat beside Ben and Edwin sat beside Gwen.

"Um Ben I heard that your birthday is coming" Kai began a conversation

"So?"

"So since I didn't buy you a present I thought that now is a good time to give it to you" Kai said with a smirk then she leaned towards Ben and kissed his cheek to which Ben responded blushing and Gwen getting angrier.

"Hey Gwen do you have a boyfriend?" Edwin started a conversation

"I used to have but now I'm free now" Gwen answered and saw the hope in his eyes

"Why do you ask?" She added

"Um because I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this afternoon" Edwin asked nervously

"Yes I'd be happy to" Gwen accepted._**That should make Ben angry and will teach him who his girlfriend is.**_

Ben's blood was now boiling with anger so he did something unexpected

"Um Kai I need to tell you something important" Ben began. Edwin and Gwen listened carefully

"My feelings towards you haven't changed since last summer and I still like you. Kai would you be my girlfriend?" Ben asked while grasping both of her hands

"Yes Ben I accept I really like you and I was stupid last summer to not see how great you are." Gwen was now at the stage of almost exploding

"Hey there's an idea we can go on a double date tonight me with Gwen and Ben with Kai what do you say?" Edwin suggested

"Cool I'm in" Ben said _**Now I can keep an eye on Gwen and see if that jerk does anything romantic**_

"Agreed" Kai said

"Why not I'm sure Grandpa wouldn't mind" Gwen said

They then agreed that they will go to malls (the girls want) and then they'll have dinner and finally they'll go see a movie.

At 5:00 pm

Ben and Edwin were standing outside a mall waiting for Kai and Gwen to finish their shopping. After minutes the girls got out and entered another mall.

"Come on Edwin don't you want to help me pick my clothes?" Gwen asked

Edwin yawned

"Oh come on be positive, don't you want to see me with the bikinis I'm going to choose?" Gwen asked seductively with a smirk

Edwin upon hearing this rushed to the mall. Gwen then glanced at Ben but he was as if he wasn't hearing a thing which made Gwen a little angry

"Gwen's right Ben I too want to buy some swimsuits and I need your opinion" Kai said and Ben accepted entering the mall.

Gwen chose a blue swimsuit and went in the dressing room. After seconds she came out

"So how do I look?" Gwen asked giggling slightly

"WOW!" Edwin said after his jaw dropping to the ground and Ben just shrugged saying not bad.

Gwen then went towards Edwin and gave him a peck on his cheek and then returned to the dressing room. There she was deep in her thoughts _**I think Ben is really serious about this. It's not just about making me jealous, I think he doesn't really like me anymore and he likes Kai again. That's it Game over I have to put an end to this once and for all.**_

After changing her clothes and Edwin paying for them Gwen headed to talk to Ben but she was interrupted by Kai exiting the changing room with a white swimsuit to which Ben was speechless and he was drooling rivers.

"I guess you like it then" Kai said

"Yep" Ben answered

After buying all the clothes the girls liked it was 8:00 pm and the gang headed to a restaurant to have dinner which was pizza before heading to buy their popcorn bags and going to the cinema. They were watching a romantic movie called "To die for Love". Through out the sad parts of the movie Kai would make some moves on Ben but Gwen was determined to return to Ben so she pretended that she didn't care. (AN: Now the action starts)

When the couple in the movie kissed Kai pushes Ben to face her and her lips touched his into a passionate kiss to which Ben returned. At that moment, Gwen could not take it anymore

"STOP IT!" Gwen yelled to which surprised all the gang. Luckily they were the only ones in the cinema.

"Stop kissing him" Gwen added

"Why? Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?" Kai asked

"He's not your boyfriend he's mine. I'm sorry that I yelled at you at our date Ben. I really like you and I don't want to loose you like this. I was jealous ok." Gwen added sobbing quietly.

Ben got up from his place and stood beside Gwen and stretched his hand to her. Gwen looked up and saw Ben with a light grin on his face.

"No Gwen I'm sorry I was very stupid to break up with you. I don't want to loose you for a stupid fight Gwen.

"Wait so you're saying that you rather be with THAT instead of me?" Kai asked Ben angrily

"Hey don't talk about her like that. I'm sorry Kai but my heart belongs to Gwen. We would have been a real couple if you didn't reject me last summer. You had your chance Kai, but you wasted it" Ben said determinedly

"You know what you people make me sick I'm out of here" Edwin suddenly interrupted leaving the place and feeling sullen

"I'm with you brother" Kai then followed him

After minutes of gazing at each other Gwen broke the silence

"I feel kind of bad of using Edwin like this. Today was like hell seeing you with another girl .I don't want us to fight ever again"

"I promise I won't be this gullible next time. I won't be with a girl other than you. Come on let's go back to the RV." Ben said

Gwen nodded.

Ben accelerated himself and Gwen to the RV using XLR8 and saw Grandpa Max outside the RV setting up the tents to a campfire. He changed back and to human.

"Hey Grandpa" Ben said

"Hey guys. So the date didn't go like you thought?" Grandpa Max asked

"How did you know?" Gwen asked

"Kai and Edwin are so depressed they won't eat and they won't drink and they won't do anything other than look at the sky. I thought that something must have happened."

"Well yes, but at least we're together again." Ben said

"Well I can't say I'm not happy about this, but I'm really disappointed about the way you returned together. You hurt them pretty hard." Grandpa said the last part with a lower tone. A few seconds of silence have passed and none of the Tennysons said a word until Gwen broke the silence

"You know Ben, I feel kind of bad of what we did" Gwen said

"I don't."

"Ben!" Gwen yelled

"Ok ok I guess we have to apologize" Ben said calming Gwen down

"Ya that's right. I'll apologize to Edwin and get him out of the Rustbucket and you go in and talk to Kai" Gwen explained and Ben nodded

Gwen got in and went towards Edwin after calling his name. Edwin just turned his back to her not wanting to see her.

"Edwin please, I want to talk to you outside the RV it's important" Gwen said

After struggling with his decision Edwin finally accepted to go with her

Outside The Rustbucket 

"What do you want?" Edwin asked rather harshly not looking at her

"I wanted to apologize about what I did. I shouldn't have used you like this to get Ben's attention. I'm sorry" Gwen apologized

"You know it really hurts Gwen and I don't think that words could heal." Edwin said

"But I know something better than words" Gwen said smirking and before Edwin could say anything Gwen brushed her lips against Edwin's to which Edwin returned back with a huge grin on his lips. After the kiss ended Gwen was the first to talk

"So are you ok?" Gwen asked

"Thank you Gwen that's all I ever wanted from you. I will treasure this memory as long as I live. We're even.

"Good shall we go for a walk?" Gwen offered

"Yes and Gwen. I don't want you to feel bad about what I feel about you and Ben, I don't mind." Edwin reassured going with Gwen to take a walk.

In the RV 

"Hey Kai, you ok? I hurt you pretty bad." Ben said

Kai got up from her seat and said

"Don't worry about it Ben, it's completely my fault. Like I said, I misjudged you last summer and I was blind to see how sweet you are." Kai said

"I'm glad to hear that, and like I said, we would have made a great couple if it wasn't for time. Time heals and develops feelings for people Kai and that's what we both experienced. So are we okay?" Ben asked and Kai nodded.

After 15 minutes all of the kids were outside sitting around the campfire with Grandpa. Ben and Gwen sat together on a log while Kai and Edwin were sitting on another log and Grandpa Max on a third.

"So what happened?" Gwen whispered starting a conversation

"Everything is fine, you?" Ben whispered back

"Same" Gwen said

"Ya about that Gwen, are my lips better than Edwin's to be kissed?" Ben asked angrily

"How did you, Um I… Um. Give me a break Ben that's what he always wished for" Gwen said feeling nervous and embarrassed

"Hey I'm not mad at all; I just asked you a simple question."

"Oh in that case there are know lips in this world as good as yours"

"Hey guys what do you want to do tomorrow?" Grandpa Max asked interrupting their flirting

"Hey there's a thought why don't we go swimming?" Edwin asked

"That's a great idea we can try our new swimsuits we bought" Gwen said

"Ok then we'll go to the beach tomorrow for now go sleep in your tents." Grandpa declared

"Oh ya and Ben you'll be sharing with Edwin and Gwen and Kai will share the tent" Grandpa added

Ben then headed to Grandpa to ask him to switch his places with Kai but Grandpa told him not to think about it which made Ben return to his tent.

In the boys' tent Ben started a conversation with Edwin before heading to sleep

"So Edwin you sure that you'll be okay with me and Gwen together?" Ben asked

"Look Ben, all I care is that Gwen will be happy and I'm sure that she will be with someone like you. Take real good care of her Ben, none of us can afford loosing Gwen" Edwin said in a low tone

"Don't worry about it Edwin I promise." Ben said sounding confident rather than using a "whatever" tone.

Meanwhile in the girl's tent noise and fighting was expected to be heard, however, the girls were talking to each other!

Look Gwen don't think that I don't hate you I don't. It's just that I was blinded by jealously from you having a great boyfriend like Ben. You're a very lucky girl Gwen having Ben all, yours, and I'm sorry for treating you so badly" Kai apologized

"Hey don't be so negative Kai, you're a smart and a pretty girl, and I'm sure that you'll have a boyfriend as good as Ben, and I too am sorry if you think I stole your love away" Gwen said being polite

"Don't worry about it Gwen, its ok and we're ok, right?" Kai asked to which Gwen nodded

"So tell me Gwen how did it happen?" Kai asked feel excited.

"Well it's a long story but it all started when…"

**Don't think this is over. No there are more chapters to come IF you review. Ok I'm kidding but please I really need some reviews to help me see if this story is worth continuing and finishing before school.**


	8. The princess and The Freak

Ok I am going to finish this fiction in less than two weeks

Chapter 8

The sun was shining brightly at the campsite that its light penetrated the tents and hit the boys and the girls. Also the birds were singing a symphony of soothing music indicating the beginning of a new day. At this everyone woke up and headed to Grandpa Max who was sitting on a log.

"So Grandpa what's the schedule for today?" Asked an excited Ben

"Well Ben now we'll have breakfast and then we will head to the beach and finally we'll go to New Mexico so we can drop Kai and Edwin to their homes." Grandpa said

It was already 11 o'clock so it was late to have breakfast and that's why they headed straight to the beach were they can eat before swimming.

After half an hour the group arrived at the beach and headed to the restrooms to change. When the girls got out the boys' jaws opened wide at what they saw. Kai was wearing her blue bikini and Gwen was wearing her white one that they purchased from the mall. Then they jumped in the water and started swimming next to each other. They made a race which resulted in Ben's win although without using the omnitrix before Ben and Gwen swam away from them and next to each other. They then looked at each other in the eyes and kissed. Gwen moaned a little throughout the kiss which caused Ben to giggle and before he knew it he was splashed right in the face by Gwen who burst from laughter. And then a water fight occurred between the two lovers only to be interrupted by an

"Ooooooouch" Ben yelled causing Gwen to immediately stop

"Ben what's wrong?" Gwen asked worriedly

"I think my leg hit a rock, and to make things worse I'm not wearing suntan" Ben yelled in pain

"That's what you get when you don't put sun screen, c'mon let's go back to shore" Gwen said helping Ben into making his way.

When they arrived Ben's leg was bandaged and he was good as new. Gwen decided to just relax while Ben said that he was going somewhere. He went to the RV and changed to his normal clothes and took a lot of money which he had from Grandpa's allowance and XLR8 ed to the jewelry shop

"Hello how can I help you?" The cashier asked

"Hey I was wandering do you having a golden necklace I can buy?"

"Why of course Young man it costs 350 bucks and you can have it" The cashier answered

"_**Wow that's a lot." **_Ben thought

"Ok but can you put the letter G in the middle?" Ben asked

"Certainly however it will take 1 hour"

"Ok" Ben said as he paid the money and went to the RV only to be greeted by Grandpa

"Hey Ben what're you doing here and why are you in your normal clothes?" Grandpa asked

".."

"Well it doesn't matter because we're heading to the restaurant. I'll tell Gwen, Edwin, and Kai to meet us." Ben nodded keeping an eye on the time ( let's say he's wearing a watch on his other wrist) which indicating 40 minutes until the necklace is done.

After 25 minutes they finished having lunch

"Well guys I guess its time to go back to the Rustbucket." Grandpa announced

"Wait no" Ben yelled

"Um I um Uh I heard that there is a beautiful sunset after 5 minutes we should totally see, can we Grandpa, please?" Ben asked ( they had lunch late because they wanted to swim before)

"Okay it will be nice" Grandpa said

After 5 minutes they were at the top of a cliff watching the sun set

"It's beautiful" Gwen said resting her head on Ben's shoulder

"Second" Ben said stroking Gwen's hair

"That's so sweet Ben" Gwen said giving Ben a peck on the check

Ben then checked the time was right

"Hey guys why don't you go back to the RV and I'll meet you later?" Ben asked expecting a why but instead receiving a

" Good idea why don't you go with him Gwen?" Grandpa asked smirking

"Sure why not" Gwen shrugged

Ben then went to the jewelry store as he tried as much as he can to get lost from Gwen so she couldn't see where he was going but he failed

He then turned into stinkly and flew to the store. Ben then turned the dial of the omnitrix reverting to human.

"Is it ready?" Ben asked entering the store

"Yes here you go." The cashier said

"Thanks"

He then used the omnitrix to return to the place he left Gwen. Luckily he found her

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked angrily

"I was at a….. video game store to see the um ... the new sumo slammer video game" Ben said showing definite lying.

"Really? Do you also know that lying to your girlfriend is wrong?" Gwen asked still angry

"Relax will ya, I'll tell you everything when the appropriate time comes" Ben said reassuringly

"Fine" Gwen said still a little mad

When they reached the RV Ben opened the door and then

"SURPRISE!" Grandpa Max, Edwin and Kai yelled

"What the?" they both asked

"Come on in this is your birthday party" Grandpa said as his grandkids entered to see the RV decorated with a banner saying "Happy Birthday Ben and Gwen" and balloons all over the RV plus a foret noire cake. They all sang the birthday song and Ben and Gwen blew the candles and took a piece of the cake. When the party was over, Ben took the opportunity to give Gwen the necklace.

"Hey Gwen" Ben greeted taking a seat next to Gwen

"Hey Ben, so did you like the party?" Gwen asked

"Well ya but in normal parties, there is a time where you give presents to each other." Ben stopped and then continued. "Here Gwen, Happy Birthday" Ben said handing her the black box. Gwen was speechless after opening the box which revealed a golden necklace with the letter "G" in the middle

"Ben I.." Gwen started only to be interrupted by Ben

"You don't have to thank me Gwen, this necklace symbolizes our relationship." Ben said before being surprised by Gwen's hug

"Thank you Ben, I really like it, and as long as we're together I won't take it off, plus that's the best birthday ever" Gwen thanked Ben and kissed his lips before he was able to say anything. After 15 minutes the RV was heading towards New Mexico where they will drop Kai and Edwin back to their families. Meanwhile, there was a sumo slammer

movie to which Ben and Edwin were enjoying every minute of it while the girls were bored. Then an idea hit Gwen.

"Oh boys, can I take the remote?" Gwen asked seductively

"Forget it I'm watching the movie" Ben yelled holding the remote tighter

"Edwin?" Gwen said putting a pouting face so Edwin can be under her girly charm. Edwin could not deny her command, so he hurried and grasped the remote from Ben's hand which caught him off guard and gave it to Gwen giggled a bit and then awarded him with a kiss on his cheek. Then Gwen gave Ben a "That's for not obeying me" look who frowned at her and looked at Edwin who was red.

"You're so lucky you have two guys who will do anything you want" Kai whispered elbowing Gwen playfully

"I don't like to take advantage of it but I guess it's cool. Here take the camera and record this because I will enslave them" Gwen whispered to Kai before she continued

"Hey Ben I'm thirsty can you get me a glass of water?" Gwen demanded

"Make me" Ben yelled because he knew that Gwen was acting like a princess

"If you don't I'll levitate you" Gwen warned

"I dare you" Ben challenged

After seconds Ben found himself in air

"Put me down" Ben ordered

"Hey nobody gives orders but me" She said and then dropped Ben to the ground creating a large thud.

"Uhhh Ok one glass of water coming right up" Ben said

"Hey guys keep it down back there" Grandpa yelled before received 4 nods

Ben handed the cup to Gwen who looked at it disgustingly

"What no umbrella? I want an umbrella" Gwen commanded returning the cup to Ben who just obeyed and cursed under his breath

"Hey Edwin would you mind combing my red hair"? Gwen asked

"NEVER I would never mind!" Edwin yelled

Then Ben came with the cup of water having an umbrella in it

"Here an umbrella, happy?" Ben said disturbed giving her the cup

"That's more like it. Hey Ben I'm hot could you make a paper fan and wave it in front of me?" Gwen asked

"But we're at night! How could you be hot?" Ben said while gritting his teeth in anger

Gwen just smirked by the feeling of the comb on her hair

"Hey Edwin my shoulders are hurting from the sun. Could you massage them for me?" Gwen asked

Edwin then dropped the comb and pressed his fingers on Gwen's shoulders causing her to moan in pleasure

"Oh ya that feels good ooooh yes" Gwen said feeling relaxed

Ben then changed his mind instead of being forced to do what she says he wanted to make a friendly competition with Edwin about who can make Gwen feel more superior

Ben then changed into fourarms and made another paper fan and used his second hand to wave it. Then he took the nail polisher and used his third arm to give Gwen a manicure, and finally he grasped Gwen's legs and used his fourth arm to give her a foot massage. He then gave Edwin a "try and beat that" look to which Edwin gave an "Ok you win for now" look. Meanwhile, Kai was grinning widely as she recorded the whole thing at Gwen's camera.

"Edwin: Lower and Ben: Push the papers faster" Gwen ordered smirking as she closed her eyes in relaxation

"Yes your majesty" They both said before looking at each other with glares

After 30 minutes of being Gwen obeying, the gang reached New Mexico where Kai and Edwin will leave. Grandpa Max then started chatting with their grandfathers while Kai and Edwin were talking to Ben and Gwen

"So I guess I'll see you around later" Edwin said sadly facing Gwen

"Hey don't get depressed we'll hang out soon, I promise" Gwen assured him

Meanwhile Kai and Ben were talking

"I think I won't be seeing you soon" Kai said pessimistically

"Don't say that we'll meet up one day when we have a winter vacation"

Then they switched cousins

"Bye Ben, this weekend was great" Edwin said

"Yes it was, I was happy to spend it with you"

"Me to and Ben, don't forget what I told you, please take care of Gwen she's everything we've got" Edwin whispered the last part

"I promise I will do my best to keep her safe"

"Thank you"

With Gwen and Kai

"Those two days were great Gwen, and sorry again for treating you bad the first day, I was jealous that you had Ben" Kai said

" It's Ok and Kai, there are a lot of boys out there and you will have a great guy one day" Gwen assured remembering the time she told Ben those words when Kai broke his heart the first time they met her

"You think so?" Kai questioned

"I know so"

"Thank you Gwen" She thanked as they hugged before she backed away

They then each met with their grandfathers and waved for the Tennysons goodbye to which they replied the same before entering the RV

"Now that we're alone, I guess its time to have some quality time together" Ben said grinning

"I don't think so Ben it's far past your bedtime I think that you'll have your quality time tomorrow" Grandpa said

"Yes Grandpa" Ben said heading towards his Ben frowning while Gwen followed him with a slight giggle

At nearly 1:00 am Ben found himself on the roof of Bancroft academy

"Man how did I get here?" Ben asked himself. He then looked around and found the circus freaks and his Grandpa and Gwen but her eyes were violet

"Put the sun gun down and I we will bond together and we will rule the world" Gwen said with ghostfreak's tone

"Not a chance" Ben said

"Then I suppose your cousin knows how to fly" Ghostfreak said jumping at a rock that can lead his cousin to falling off the building

"Your choice hero" He added

This time Ben did not hesitate and he immediately dropped the gun waiting for ghostfrak to show up but instead he made Gwen jump head first and got out of her before she hit the ground and cracked her head in half

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ben yelled waking up from his nightmare breathing heavily "_**why did I have this nightmare?**_" Ben thought

Gwen woke up by this and climbed to Ben's bunk only to see him breathing heavily and crying

"Ben are you ok?" Gwen asked not receiving an answer

"It's alright Ben it was just a nightmare" Gwen embraced Ben in a hug which made his breathing slower

"A nightmare?" Ben managed to ask

"Yes Ben a nightmare, there's no need to cry I'm here and I'm gonna stay here tonight"

"No Gwen you shouldn't I feel better now that I heard your voice so go ba-" Ben was interrupted by Gwen protesting and insisting at sleeping with him. Although Ben was feeling much better with Gwen's company he knew that something related to Ghostfreak is going to happen.

**Chapter 8 is done as well as the awesome Chapter 9** **which will be full of action and drama. Please review and see you in a couple of days**


	9. Secret

I'm, sorry for the late update like I said I got crowded with homework which means that I'm gonna update a chapter per week most likely on Thursdays. Here's chapter 9 read and enjoy

Chapter 9

The Tennysons were having cereal as their breakfast when they woke up the next morning. Gwen then started a conversation with Ben

"So Ben what was the nightmare about last night?" Gwen asked

Ben gulped and started to sweat nervously. He did not want to tell Gwen nor Grandpa about his nightmare, he knows that something bad will happen because of him.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ben said cracking a slight smile

"You sure? It will make you feel better if you spit it out"

"Yes I'm sure. I need to get some air" Ben said leaving the RV

While Ben was going for his walk he spotted two thugs carrying a bag full of money running from a bunch of cops. Ben then looked at the omnitrix and saw it green and set it to turn him into XLR8 but instead be turned into the most terrifying alien in his watch, Ghostfreak.

"Ghostfreak? Oh no not again, something bad is gonna happen now" Ghostfreak said in his scary voice heading towards the thieves and scaring them to death which blacked them out

"Easy now I have something more important to attend" Ghostfreak hissed as the omnitrix timed out

"Oh no not you again" Ben said scared of Ghostfreak

"Bonding with you now will be much easier" Ghostfreak said as he entered Ben's body and took over his mind. Although Ben's struggling disturbed Ghostfreak he was able to take control over the body. Ben's eyes turned violet and his voice changed

"Finally I did I took over the wielder of the omnitrix. Now before I rule the world, I'm going to ruin the boy's reputation." Ghostfreak saw Grandpa Max and Gwen heading towards him

"Nice job Ben" Grandpa said pointing his thumb up. "By the way why are your eyes violet to red?"

"Um I didn't get a good sleep" Ben said trying to regulate his voice succeeding

"Here's your reward" Gwen smirked leaning close to him

"What are you doing?" Ben asked

"I'm gonna kiss you duh!" Gwen giggled

"Urgh that's gross why would I want to kiss you? You make me sick" Ben yelled

"Because I'm your girlfriend, are you feeling ok Ben?" Gwen started to get suspicious

"Girlfriend? I never liked you and I never will, in fact I HATE YOU! How can you even think that I would even family like a brat as ugly as you" Ben as Ghostfreak yelled._** "No stop it please stop it I do whatever you want just stop talking to Gwen like this" **_Ben told Ghostfreak in his mind. Although Ben was not in control he could see the whole thing. Grandpa was speechless while Gwen ran towards the Rustbucket crying hardly and not believing what she heard

"Benjamin! How could you say that to Gwen? What has gotten in to you?" Grandpa asked

"I just don't want to waste my time hanging around with you losers, I am way better than this. And now if you'll excuse me I've got some damaging to do." Ghostfreak said as he turned into Heatblast and flew with a fire board to downtown to have fun

When he arrived he had the urge to kill and destroy everything

"Show time" He whispered as he shot a fire blast at a car melting it and killing the people in it. He then turned to the street and fried the people on it leaving ashes. Then he melted the road concrete which caused some people to get stuck. After that he burned each's skin leaving mere ashes. He then spotted a gas station and went towards and with a huge smirk he whispered "Jackpot". First of all he used all the heat he could produce to blow the gas station which resulted in a huge fire which was spreading across the whole state; he then turned back to Ben waiting for the helicopters to come. After few minutes the helicopters arrived just like he anticipated. The second phase of the plan was to change into Stinkfly which he did and flew towards the helicopters spitting goo out of his eyes and mouth which stuck on the helicopters' fan resulting in the falling of the helicopters crashing hard on the ground. He then flew back and turned to Ben. It didn't take along until the omnitrix was green again and Ghostfreak turned into Diamondhead and started piercing and slicing every human being could be seen. The killing sensation could be seen in his eyes and poor Ben could only watch desperately. Fourth, ghostfreak knew that many people had escaped to their homes so he turned into Fourarms and crashed the bottom of every building he can find which caused in the collapsing of the buildings. He then reverted back to human. Fifth and finally, he turned into Wildmutt to sense any life remaining in the city, and if he found he would tear one body part off. When Ghostfreak finished his fun he left chaos in a no more called city but a war zone Ben's destruction. Many individuals had many reactions by individuals

"It seems that something has happened to the boy. Now is the time to strike." A figure in a ship from outer space laughed

Not far from the ship there was another reaction by Tetrax

"Something is very wrong; I need to do something now. The omnitrix meetings will have to wait" Tetrax said guiding his ship towards earth.

"I want a full search around the zone, and search for any life and investigate about what happened" The SWAT team leader ordered his troops

"The yielder of the omnitrix is the grandson of the former plumber Max Tennyson, impressive. Let's go give them a call" The new plumber's leader announced

"I don't believe this" Max said surprised at the photos of his grandson's aliens he saw on television. He then listened to the reporter

"They say that this is the worst disaster in the history of USA disasters.

A large fire that engulfed Cleveland caused 500 peoples getting killed and without shelter. In addition, the crashing of 5 helicopters trying to stop the fire caused 50 deaths and 4 people who were passing by. Moreover, 845 people where killed due to the collapsing of 36 buildings containing a large number of citizens. Finally there were 197 citizens were found killed in the streets by an unknown reason. The overall of deaths in today's incident was the total of 1592 deaths. It totally is a nightmare come true. This is John Sun reporting from Cleveland."

"Gwen it's been 5 hours I think it's time to come out of their" Grandpa said calmly

"NO I'm not coming out! I want B..Ben back" Gwen yelled behind the curtains sobbing quietly in her pillow

Grandpa then opened the curtains and took a seat beside his granddaughter

"Hey pumpkin come on get up you can't stay like this it's not good for you" Grandpa said with concern putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder but she shrugged him off

"Ok what if I told you I have some good news and bad news about Ben?"

Gwen jumped out of bed and faced Grandpa with red eyes " What?"

"The bad news is that Tetrax called me and told me that Ghostfreak took over Ben's body and he destroyed Cleveland" Grandpa Max said

"WHAT! My Ben destroyed as state?" Gwen asked in disbelief

"No Ghostfreak"

"Wait a minute if Ben is being controlled by Ghostfreak then-" Gwen wanted to continue with hope in her eyes was cut off by Grandpa

"Then he still loves you Gwen" Grandpa smiled

Gwen felt like she was the happiest girl in the world she jumped out of the bunk and yelled with happiness in the RV which gave Max a smile to see his granddaughter happy again

"Come on Gwen we're going to meet Tetrax in a few-"

Grandpa was cut off by the door opening and Ben entered not glanced at his family members and heading towards his bunk.

"Listen Gwen we will trick him and treat him like Ben because if he knew that we're on to him he'll kill us instantly, ok?" Grandpa whispered the plan to Gwen

"I prefer to die than to listen to Ben's words when he talks to me Grandpa"

"Hey it will be alright just pretend that Ghostfreak is talking to you"

"Hey Ben are you feeling okay?" Grandpa asked

"Ya usually you would talk with us instead of going to the bunk" Gwen added

"Aw man just listening to your voice makes me sick, and mind your own business dweeb" Ghostfreak hissed to Gwen

Gwen flinched a bit but didn't utter a word after Grandpa gave her the plan look

Then the TV turned on and a plumber appeared on the screen

"Hello Maxwell Tennyson I am one of the plumbers" The plumber greeted

"Hi how can I help you?" Max asked

"Is your grandson Benjamin Tennyson with you?" He asked

"Why do you ask?" Max said suspicious

"We want to take him and solve his violence problem"

"Well I won't allow you to do so"

"Then we'll take him by force" The plumber ended the conversation

After 10 minutes the Tennysons were outside waiting for the plumbers to arrive which they did. 5 plumbers landed in front of them and one of them was Max's former friend. "We mean no harm to the boy we want to take him to keep the world safe" Said a plumber

"Well if you want me come and get me" Ben said from behind

A plumber charged towards him but was rejected by Gwen's kick and she used a spell to beat another one while Max and Ben each defeated one

There was one left who was Max's friend

"I never thought this day would come Max" Garry said

"Me neither Garry, I never expected you to be the one who would fight me" Max said

"I'm sorry Max to what's going to happen, and whatever happens, I won't forget all the good things you did to me, my best friend." Garry ended

"I won't fight you Garry" Max finally said

Ben then turned into Diamondhead. "But I will" Ghostfreak said as he shot two diamonds at Garry chest piercing his chest as he feel on the ground and bleeded heavily. Grandpa Max ran towards Garry and leaned towards him

"Max I am so happy that I got to see you before I die. Goodbye" Garry said as he closed his eyes for the last time

Max then closed his eyes for a minute and managed to shed a tear.

"You will pay Ghostreak!" Grandpa Max yelled as he took a laser shooting gun and shot a laser towards Ben catching him off guard. He then recovered slowly and turned into Heatblast. He then shot a fire ball at Max but it reflected by a diamond and caused heatblast to loose his balance. When he got up he saw Tetrax

"Good to see you again" Tetrax greeted

"I will kill you all three together" Ben yelled laying a fist on his Grandpa and a kick on Tetrax. He then surrounded them by a fire circle. He then headed towards Gwen.

"Now it's your turn" Ghostfreak said

"Ben stop this, this isn't you. You need to come back to me"

"NO I hate you and your Ben will never return to you, he's trapped forever" Ghostfreak hissed. Gwen yelled in rage and anger and casted a spell on Ghostfreak crashing him into a rock by a tornado. She then levitated him and hit him by Tetrax's ship. She then headed towards him to see him

"Ben, are you there?" Gwen asked and when she did not receive an answer, the worst thought occurred to her._** Oh NO DID I KILL HIM?**_

Heatblast started groaning which gave Gwen hope in her eyes. Surprisingly he leaped quickly and shot a fire ball at Gwen which did not have time to dodge. She then closed her eyes and blacked out. Ben put a huge fire ball in his hand ready to deliver his killer touch but something inside rejected this.

"AArgggggh what's happening I'm loosing control what the-" Ghostfreak struggled but failed. "No I'm not letting you do this not to Gwen. Get out of my head, GET OUTTTTTT!" Ben yelled as the ghost exited his body. It didn't take long for Ghostfreak to re enter the body because he was being burned due to sunlight. At that moment Gwen woke up and saw Ben struggling and clutching his head in pain. When Ben calmed down for a bit she cupped both Ben's cheeks with her hands.

"Ben Ben talk to me please" Gwen said as she looked at Ben's eyes that were changed every second from emerald to violet and vice versa. Finally a huge green light engulfed Ben which made Gwen back away. He and Ghostfreak were face to face until the sunlight turned Ghostfreak to ashes. Finally Ben was free, but the first thing he did is turn his head to where the green light came from and he saw a huge figure covered with a black cloak standing a few miters away from him. The figure threw him a letter and vanished. He put it in his pocket and headed towards his family. He saw a bad burn on Gwen's arm and few cuts on his Grandpa. His family then explained what happened to him which made him feel very guilty._** Tonight when I meet this guy I will be gone permanently. I will run away from them for them.**_ Ben thought

At 11:00 p.m Ben got out of his bed he left a letter on his bed it said:

"_**Dear Gwen, Grandpa, and Tetrax I am running away and not returning this time. Please understand that I'm doing this for you, because I love you very much, and for that do me a favor and try not to find me. I apologize again to you all and I love you all very much, especially you Gwen.**_

Love Ben

He then got out of the RV quietly and XLR8 to a cliff where he was supposed to meet the stranger. At 11:30 pm a huge figure came out of the shadows and headed towards Ben

"Hello Ben" The figure said revealing himself

"Vilgax?" Ben asked surprisingly

"I do not want to fight you Ben, I want to talk" Vilgax said

"Not a chance" Ben said backing off but he stumbled by a rock and he was ready to fall of the cliff until

"Now do you trust me?" Vilgax asked as he held Ben's hand preventing him from falling

"Ok what do you want?" Ben asked

"I want to make a deal with you. I am ready to offer you my help in every thing you do" Vilgax offered

"I'm listening" Ben urged him to continue

"Not also am I going to teach you how to fight better but I will do my best to prevent your death and I will also educate you about the omnitrix" Vilgax continued

"Wait a minute, so now you forgot all the fights we had and your suddenly Mr. Nice guy?" Ben asked smirking

"Oh do not worry I will get the omnitrix and take it to rule the world, but for now I am ready to help you" Vilgax said

"Why don't you just take it now it just brings me trouble?"

"No keep it for now you will use it soon. So what do you say?" Vilgax asked

Ben hesitated for a moment but then

"Deal" Ben agreed to the conditions shaking Vilgax's hand

"Good now take this drone, you will use it to contact me when you need anything" Vilgax said handing him the drone

"I think you should not return to your family in order to keep our alliance safe. Now come on with me tomorrow your first test continues" Vilgax added and Ben nodded following him.

**Ben has heard the last of Ghostfreak but now he has a bigger villain helping him. What will Chapter 10 reveal? I wish that everyone who read this review. If anyone does I will update Chapter 10 sooner!**


	10. Queen of Beauty

I'm sorry for the late update my computer was malfunctioned and it took a lot of time for it to be fixed. Well the important thing that chapter 10 is here

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

Chapter 10

Large red walls were visible everywhere. It was very dark and he could barely see. _**So this is Vilgax's ship, didn't notice it last time we hijacked it.**_

Ben thought. He then continued to walk until he reached a door.

"You will be tested in this room. The creature inside is fatal so be smart" Vilgax pointed to the room. Ben entered the room to see a lion with tendrils sticking out of its legs and arms. It jumped at Ben but he dodged it and stood behind it

"Man that thing is dangerous, wonder how I can beat it" Ben then remembered what Vilgax told him "Be smart, that's it!" Ben yelled as he turned into Greymatter.

"Those tentacles produce high voltages of electrons, so to short circuit them I need water" Then Greymatter saw a water hose and ran towards it. He saw it too heavy to lift so he turned to Ben and drenched the lion which blacked it out. Ben exited the room and glared at Vilgax

"Very good choice of strategy. You have passed the test. The reward will also be your birthday gift, now give me your hand" Vilgax ordered and Ben hesitated but did as ordered. Vilgax then pressed many buttons and released Ben's hand, and Ben looked at it confused

"Enjoy the master control and a new alien. Happy birthday Tennyson"

Before Ben could thank him Vilgax caught Ben and kicked him out of the ship and landed beside a tree.

"Jerk. Now I could use a nap" Ben then stretched his body at a log and used his arms as a pillow. Ben was rolling in his slumber which means that he was having a nightmare. After merely 30 minutes Ben jolted out of his sleep and was crying after what he saw. Ben was dreaming that his family were hostages to Vilgax. Ben arrived to rescue his family. Before any action could happen Vilgax took his sword out and stabbed Gwen with it. A river of blood was formed and Gwen was dead. Once Ben saw that sight he woke up.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore I don't care who's gonna die, I want to be with Gwen no matter what." He then picked a rose from the ground before turning the dial of the omnitrix and heading to the RV using XLR8.

After merely seconds Ben reached the rustbucket. It was 1:00 am so Ben thought that Gwen and Grandpa were sleeping. He opened the door quietly carefully not to wake them but he was surprised to see Gwen sitting on her bunk upright glaring Ben.

"How could you?" Gwen whispered coldly throwing the piece of paper towards him. Ben was silent, his head down and his eyes closed in shame

"After all we've been through, you run away just like that?"

"I don't know what to say…..I don't know what I was thinking….. I'm sorry Gwen; I swear I won't leave you. Please, forgive me" He then sat beside her and offered her the rose. Gwen rolled her eyes and then gave a long sigh before taking the rose from his hand.

"Ok Ben I forgive you. I should have known that you wouldn't leave. And I know that you never lie to me" She then pushed his body closer and their lips brushed for a long kiss. Although Ben was enjoying the kiss very much, he was still guilty about not being honest with Gwen so he broke the kiss.

"What gives?"

"Sorry but I'm very sleepy Gwen I want to sle-" Ben was cut of by him falling asleep on Gwen's pillow. Gwen just shook her head and grinned before putting her head next to Ben's on the pillow and whispering a goodnight to him.

In then next morning Ben woke up by an angle's voice telling him to get up

"Ben, Ben wake up Ben" It was Gwen's voice

As soon as Ben saw Gwen he jolted out of his sleep

"Hey Gwen so where's Grandpa"

"He's outside fixing breakfast"

Ben then remembered something important. If Vilgax was on Earth then Tetrax's ship would detect him and Ben's robot drawn.

"So Gwen is Tetrax here?"

"No he went back to space, why do you ask?"

"No reason" Ben shrugged about to get outside to talk to his Grandpa until a red light shone out of his pocket and grew more

"Uh oh" Ben muttered

"Ben what's that light? What's going on?"

"Nothing I'll be right back" He then went XLR8 without touching the omnitrix and ran to a safe area since he knew that Gwen will eavesdrop if he used the bathroom. When he reached the woods he reverted back and took the drawn

"Hello Tennyson" Vilgax greeted

"This better be important"

"It is, today there will be an attack by the bounty hunter known as Six Six for the omnitrix, which will be your second test

"What? Where?"

"It is said here that it is 35 kilometers away from your location, choose your aliens wisely, he has all of your aliens' weaknesses installed" Then the connection was lost and the call ended

"The end is near Tennyson" Vilgax chuckled evilly

"I'm ready" Ben muttered and turned into Stinkfly and landed beside his Grandpa

"Morning gramps"

"Hey Ben where have you been?"

"I was just training my aliens in the woods"

"Well I'm proud to see you're becoming responsible, are you doing this for Gwen?"

"Ya exactly" Ben lied

"By the way Ben, before Tetrax left he told me that after two weeks you will be judging the alien expo"

"What alien expo?"

"Well since you have the omnitrix Ben, then you will be the judge of every two alien races that are fighting on a residence, or a war or transportation or etc…. just like a judge on a court. This year Earth will be hosting"

"Where?"

"In a sealed room 35 kilometers from here. The duration of the expo will last for 10 days; however, today this week the room will be hosting a beauty contest for the most beautiful girls around the world about your age. And I was lucky to get 3 tickets since my friend works there"

"Cool can we go to it now?"

Grandpa nodded and Ben entered the RV

"So Ben what was that light?" Gwen asked

"It was just my phone ringing" Ben had to think fast but unluckily Gwen didn't buy it

"Really? So you just sped to the woods using XLR8 without touching the omnitrix for a phone call?"

"Um ya I had a dream last night that revealed the combination of the master code to me, so I unlocked it when I woke up + it was an important call"

"Ok. So where are we heading to?"

"To a beauty show where the most beautiful girls in the world get to compete on the Tiara, and the best thing of all, I get to watch it!" Ben raised his voice in excitement

"Did you forget that we are dating?"

"No and I'll prove it"

Ben then leaned and pulled Gwen to his body, and his lips touched hers into a kiss. After the kiss Gwen slid to his jacket and put Ben's arms around her body. She looked up at him and mouthed to him, I love you so much"

It was a nice moment they were having, and neither of them wanted to ruin it. They were both lost in each other's eyes for quite a time, but they had to break it up when the Rustbucket came to a halt and Grandpa got out of it heading to the back.

"Guys we're here, you can break it up now" Grandpa teased and received nods before glares. Before they could enter Grandpa Max say a familiar figure

"Mike is that you?"

"Max it's been a long time. Glad you could make it here. So are those your grandchildren?"

'Yes"

"Hey Mr. Mike" Gwen greeted

"Hello" Ben shook his hand

"I hope you enjoy it"

The Tennysons opened the door only to see the area filled with girls wearing long colorful dresses. Ben saw a girl wearing a turquoise outfit and her hair were curly and had a brown skin. He went to her an instantly knew the person.

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

"Ben! What a surprise, I would ask the same question"

"I am lucky enough to get a ticket to the show. Are you gonna compete?"

"Yes of course. I am the beauty queen of New Mexico"

"Well good luck. I want to see you beating those girls. And here's a kiss for luck" Ben then came closer and gave her a peck on the check which resulted in a bright red blush on Kai's face

"Thank you now I'm lucky" Kai headed to the dressing room where the girls will enter the theater.

After merely minutes, the lights were turned off and the queens entered walking one by one. Ben was watching in amazement while Gwen was pestered. She never liked modeling and beauty contests and those kinds of stuff, even before she liked Ben; she just went because she had a ticket.

Ben was not relaxed after an hour, he was anxious about both Kai's situation and about Six Six's attack. It was not long until he heard a sound of rumbling very far away, so he snuck out of the crowd and turned into Wildmutt to make sure. He was right, danger was close. He prepared himself for a tough battle. Meanwhile Gwen extended her hand so she can put it on Ben's but she didn't feel a spark of love. Hence she turned and found a vacant seat. She headed quickly out of the theater and found Ben and Six Six fighting. Ben was being creamed in general; he would loose every round even though he would use another alien. **Choose your aliens wisely.** Ben remembered those words and thought for a good 2 minutes until he had an idea. He turned into Stinkfly and released goo as much as he can on his jetpack; it worked; now he can't fly. Ben then used his newest form to finish it off. A green light appeared and left a very huge white hairy wildmutt like creature with an electric tail and claws of a tiger and his eyes were covered by his hair. Six Six panicked since he did not know the alien, and did the simplest thing he could, he fired a rocket on Ben, but before it could reach it a white force field appeared and absorbed the rocket. Then another force field appeared but carried a huge chunk of rock in it and it hit the bounty hunter right in the face. The white creature now left defended and unleashed its rath. It used its claws to pierce and scratch the hunter all over his armor. Then it leapt on it and ate a part of its metal leg, and finally ate all the weapons which caused him to increase in size and then…

Gwen was petrified, after turning around from the sight she saw. She had never ever seen Ben this aggressive and rabid. Then something totally unexpected happened. The alien charged at Gwen but Gwen was able to dodge it

"BEN! Have you gone mad? How could you attack me?"

Ben seemed careless; this creature does not want anyone to be in its space. In addition, he cannot tell friend from foe. He let out a huge roar and froze Gwen by using a force field. Now his meal is frozen, and awaiting, unable to escape. Ben made circles like a shark watching Gwen who seemed scared half to death. She could not talk, she was just too scared. Then, Ben leapt, with his canine fangs open to take a bit from her body not caring about her loud screaming, but was stopped by a net around him which caused the force field to break releasing Gwen. She looked to see Grandpa Max holding a net gun in his hand and then at the alien struggling to get free. Since there is no timer in the master code she pressed her hand on the omnitrix which turned the creature to Ben after being scratched badly on her right cheek.

"You ok pumpkin?" Grandpa asked

"I'll live" Gwen sounded more serious

"Um could someone mind filling me up on what's going on here, and why am I in a net, and WHY IS GWEN'S CHEEK BLEEDING!"

"We'll tell you later" Both Gwen and Grandpa said in unison

In a far corner, a badly injured Six Six was talking with someone on his left arm communicator and translator which said : " I am at the zone right now, but I am badly injured, I need medical treatment, but for now, the end of our plan is near Dr. Amino"

**(A/N): Again I apologize for the late update hopefully I will be able to update at shorter times now and my long chapters will not be affected to turn shorter. Don't forget to review on your way out. Pwetty please**


	11. Child to Orphan and from Hero to Zero

I wanted to add this chapter before my Uncle arrives from USA so I won't be updating any time soon

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

Chapter 11

"How did this new alien come to the omnitrix?"

"How many times should I tell you Gwen, I unlocked the master code of the omnitrix?" Ben glared at Gwen which didn't reply.

"Hey guys I've got some major bad news" Grandpa came looking serous

"What?" They asked in unison

"Ben, I don't know how to tell you this, but your parents" Max couldn't continue

"What's wrong with my parents?" Ben yelled standing up

"Your parents are dead"

Seconds have passed and neither of them said a word due to the shock

"What! When? Where? How? Who?" Ben yelled even louder

"Yesterday your uncle Frank went to visit your parents. When he entered the house he found your parents lying on the ground not breathing, he wanted to call an ambulance or me, but they were already gone" Grandpa explained in a sad tone

"No NO NO! This cant be! This can't be!" Ben yelled to the ground digging his fists into it. Gwen saw the misery in Ben's eyes and put a hand on his shoulder

"Ben, I'm so sorry" She said calmly but Ben shrugged her hand of violently and continued to sob. She then kneeled down and rose his chin revealing a very dim Ben who just continued to cry on her shirt while she patted him

" Shhh Ben it's okay, I'm always there for you"

"That's not it, it's that when this summer ends I'll be thrown to the streets" Ben managed to say between sobs

"No this won't happen I promise you Ben" Gwen said quickly and Ben believed her

"Thank you Gwen. Thank you so much" Ben tightened his embrace and Gwen told him to go wash his face

"Um Grandpa when's the funeral?" Gwen asked quietly

"It's tomorrow at 10 am" Grandpa informed and Gwen nodded

_**The next day at 10:00 am**_

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were standing at the graves. Ben and Grandpa were wearing a black suit with one flower in their pockets. Gwen was wearing a dress that resembled the one she wore on the alien's wedding but with a black color. Ben then stepped forward and threw a flower one their graves and read a letter to them

_**Dear Mom and Dad**_

_**Your death really mad me sad and miserable, and I don't think that I will ever recover from this sadness. I wanted you to know that I love you both so much. I wish I could have told you this before you died. I kept a secret from you both; its about me and Gwen. We are now a couple and we love each other. I wished I could here your response, and I wish you were here with me**_

_**All the love from your son Ben**_

He couldn't help but shed a tear before turning back to his family. In the RV Ben sat on his usual seat on the RV looking at the window and daydreaming. Gwen sat on the other side of the table looking at Ben with sympathy filling her eyes.

"I'm fine Gwen" Ben caught Gwen glancing at him

"Sure Ben?" Gwen asked and Ben nodded giving her a peck on her cheek before resuming his stare outside the window

It didn't take a lot of time until yet another explosion was heard and Ben turned XLR8 and rushed out of the RV. However, this time Gwen wanted to fight too, so she exited the RV.

Ben reached the place of the explosion and found Kevin Levin destroying everything. Kevin was doing the damage for fun and for Ben to come. And his plan worked, for Ben arrived.

"I thought I settled things with you" Ben yelled

"Do you think that if you beat me once I will be denied?" Kevin growled back

"We will see" Ben then turned into Diamondhead

"Ha nice try, but your alien can't fight my new form"

Just then Gwen arrived and did not believe what her eyes. Ben and Kevin were face to face about to fight, but something seemed different. This time Kevin has grown 5 feet taller and he weighs more since his body was made of fourarms and heathblast and few crystals. Two of his arms were on fire but the color of one was black and few yellow could be seen and the other was bright red. He had 5 other arms, one was a tentacle, the other was a wildmutt, a third was an XLR8, a fourth was an upgrade, and the last was paper like a mummy. He also has wings on his back and his legs were like XLR8 but with spurs. Before any of them could make a move, an arm caught Ben from behind and dragged him. Gwen was startled with this and she looked to see what was happening. She found Ben and Vilgax having a conference, so she eavesdropped.

"What is it? I was going to kick his butt" Diamondhead complained

"It is clear that he is much more powerful than you and he will beat you. As your third and final test" He explained. _**Before I deceive you**_. He thought

"Got it now let me-"

"Ben? What's going on?" Ben was interrupted by Gwen

"No, she's here! They're on to us Tennyson. Come with me now-" Vilgax was also interrupted by Kevin who caught Ben

"Let's go" Kevin opened his wings and flew away with Ben going to Vilgax's ship. It was obvious that the two were working together.

"NO! Ben come back!" Gwen shouted as she summoned a tornado by her magic and aimed at Kevin, but it didn't reach him.

"I'm sorry Gwen" Ben whispered

After few seconds, the RV arrived and Grandpa found Gwen's blank expression

"Where's Ben?" Grandpa Max asked

"He went with Kevin and Vilgax's ship" She answered coldly

"Get in we're gonna get him back"

In Vilgax's ship:

"Get ready to die Tennyson" Kevin launched towards Ben

"I don't-" Ben didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Vilgax held him and put him on a dissection table

"What are you doing?" Ben asked confused

"I warned you that this moment will come Ben Tennyson, now after I helped you, I will now deceive you" Vilgax chuckled evilly

Ben gulped nervously as Kevin also approached. He was being tied and surrounded by two evil lords.

"Um mind asking how are you gonna remove the watch?" Ben gulped after asking the question

"We are going to rip your skin off, right Vilgax?"

Vilgax nodded

It took 20 painful minutes on Ben for the omnitrix to be removed along with his skin, especially since Kevin and Vilgax where taking shifts. And finally, Kevin removed the omnitrix from Ben's arm.

"Goodbye Tennyson" Vilgax laughed as he laid a powerful punch on Ben's stomach and face. Then Kevin shot a blast of fire which came very fast for Ben to dodge, so it hit his leg, and he took the advantage of Ben's souring by landing a very dirty punch on Ben's left eye that it could have blown his eye out. Finally, he used diamondhead's pointing hand and drew it from Ben's right eye down to his cheek. Vilgax opened his ship's door which caused Ben to be sucked out of the door. As Ben was falling from the sky and cursing himself, he could see land with only one eye

(A/N): Sowhat do you think about this chapter? Please R&R


	12. Doom

Hey it's me again. First I would like to apologize for the late update time. I was so sick, that I couldn't do anything but sit in bed all day. Thank you for all who have reviewed

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

Chapter 12

Gwen was running outside the RV searching for Ben. It was clear that she was worried and mad at Ben at the same time. Then, a figure falling from the sky caught her eye. She stared at it for seconds before realizing

"BEN!" She used a spell to levitate his body towards her before he hits the ground. She put Ben on her laps, and started sobbing silently at him. Ben was barely conscious, and his vision was vague, so he couldn't see Gwen clearly

"Gwen? Is that you?" He asked and got his by answer himself. She nodded as he tried to get up, but of course she didn't allow him

"Ben tell me what happened, and where's THE OMNITRIX?"

"I'm sorry Gwen, and the entire world. I failed you all, I gave Vilgax and Kevin the omnitrix and now they're going to destroy the universe and it's all my fault" Ben said with a shaking tone and started crying. Gwen knew that all he said was true, and she couldn't scold him about his doing, so she asked the most possible question

"Ben do you know what you've done? Why did you even do it?" She didn't give him time to answer and added quickly

"Never mind you're badly injured, we need to take you to a hospital immediately"

Just then Max arrived with the RV and practically jumped out of it

"Ben are you- WOW" Grandpa cut his words upon seeing the terrifying sight of his injured Grandson. He ran to him and lifted him to the RV, but he did not but him on the bunk.

"What are we going to do Grandpa? A hospital is miles away from here and we don't have much time!" Gwen was frustrated and worried

Max ran his hand in his pocket and pulled out a square shaped black remote.

"This is a teleporter. It will teleport us anywhere in a second" He explained before pressing the red button. They were in a huge hospital in a second, and luckily Max found a doctor who took Ben into the room (A/N: This is the last time poor Ben will go to a hospital; lol)

After what seemed like forever, the doctor emerged out of the room.

"How is he doctor?" Max and Gwen looked eagerly for him to answer

"He's alive but badly wounded. He cannot walk for a while, and he has a couple of broken ribs, and a very nasty scar on his check which is permanent of course, and-" The doctor stopped not knowing how to explain the last effect on the family

"Yes doctor?"

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but his right eye was blinded due to the great force it received, and he is now unconscious and needs medical care" The doctor then returned to the room

Max's jaw dropped before his eyes were filled with tears.

"Did he- just say that my Ben- _**is**_ _**blind**_?" Gwen could not believe her ears. She wanted to cry as hard as she can but she decided not to. She needed to be strong, she then shot daggering glares at the ground. Perhaps now a cold Gwen is born.

Max has to make a difficult decision. Either stop Vilgax and Kevin, or stay here until his grandson gets better.

Meanwhile in a desert

"Finally I have the omnitrix and have acquired the strongest DNA samples. Now arise my minions!" Vilgax led his army of 10,000 different kinds of aliens to destroy the planet. Kevin did not trust him now that he got what he wanted. So he betrayed Vilgax by leaving him with his soldiers.

Kevin flew for an hour until he reached his destination, a large hospital.

He knew that if he entered he will be stopped or something, so he shot a fire ball at a car sending it flying. He then waited for minutes until Gwen appeared out, with blue energy surrounded her hands

"What do you want Kevin?" Kevin was taken aback; he did not expect to hear such coldness in Gwen's voice as well as glares

"I came hear to warn you about Vilgax; he has a large army of aliens and tends to destroy the universe" He explained

"Why would _**you **_be warning me instead of destroying it with him?" She barked

"_**Because I'm afraid he'd hurt you"**_ He thought

"Because he didn't let me have the omnitrix. You need my help to stop him, and I need yours" He answered

Gwen analyzed the situation for some seconds until she gave up

"Fine, but only on one condition"

"What?"

"No tricks"

"Fine, but I too have a condition"

"What"

"After we stop him, you will use your magic to turn me human again"

Again she thought until she accepted. She didn't want Ben to fight Vilgax anymore especially not in his injured condition.

She then sent a message requesting for help to the plumbers, whom recruited into a big pile after few minutes of arriving. They all had a direct and clear plan. They would try not to fight the alien army since they will loose, and go to destroy the omnitrix instead. The plumber's map analyzed a huge alien activity 500 miles from where they were standing, and of course they went there, all knowing that it was not going to be easy.

In the hospital Ben was dreaming while he was unconscious. He was dreaming about his parents

Ben was standing facing a mirror, and he see his parents' reflection behind. His dad smiled at him and nodded for everything he has done after his death. His mom then hugged him from the shoulders

"Whatever you do son, I will always be proud of you, I know that you are a great person, and that you will make the right choice" His mother continued hugging him as she whispered those words. Ben's eyes then watered, and hugged them both tightly at the same time

"I miss both so much, I wish you could be with me" Ben sobbed quietly while hugging his parents

"Ben, wherever we are, whenever we are, we are always with you, in your heart my son" They said at the same time as they vanished leaving a lonely Ben.

This didn't last for long since Ben woke up from his coma when the dreamed ended.

_**I would like to re apologize for being late, but don't worry next week I have a vacation so I will update more often. Hope you liked this chapter, please R&R**_


	13. Paradox and his info

Ok so I have a vacation so I'm going to be updating more often starting from today

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I'll name them in my next chapter since I'm in a little hurry right now

I do not own Ben 10 but if I did Ben and Gwen would be together

On with the story

Chapter 13

Ben shielded his eyes from the blue light as a man appeared in front of him when the light faded. He looked like he's in his thirties, tall, wearing a lab coat, and holding a watch in his hand.

"Um who are you and where did you come from?" Ben was suspicious about that guy

"Hello Ben Tennyson my name is professor Paradox" He smirked as Ben's eyes grew wide

"How did you know my name?" He asked again

"I'm going to explain everything dear boy. I am a time traveler. I know everything about you, and I have saved the world several times."

"Ok so why did you come here?" Ben believed what he said, he did not look like a bad guy, just naïve

"I am supposed to meet you five years in the future to stop a wandering monster, but there are urgent times which call for desperate measures dear boy. I want to show you something dull in your close future in order for you to avoid and prevent world destruction. Care to see?"

Ben merely nodded

"_**Wonder where Gwen is**_" Ben thought

In less than a second Ben and Paradox were in a police station. They were like ghosts, can see everything and cannot be seen.

"This is the future boy" Paradox stated and Ben gulped awaiting to see what his future hides

"Ok kid we know that you're a part of this crime, so you might want to tell us everything or it's prison for life or death" Steel, the police leader yelled.

"You don't scare me, but I have nothing to do in jail so I'm gonna tell you" The boy said

Ben recognized this voice, and saw Kevin Levin emerging out from the shadows. Ben was surprised to see him in human form

"I wanted to get a dead body of someone, so I made a meeting with someone named doctor Animo. He will kill the guy and wrap the body and send it to me. This happened, but a group of soldiers came to his house and said that they were gonna search the place. Animo hid the body well that they couldn't find it. He then warned me that they will come to my so called house in New York and search the place. So he gave me the body and told me to burry it in a far place. I decided where I'm going to burry it and told him.

The soldiers came the next night and searched the place. I expected them not to find anything, but they found the body of a woman. They arrested me and wanted to take me here, but I escaped from them and went to Animo's house. There I saw the body."

_**Flashback **_

"_**What is that doing her Animo?" Kevin asked pointing at the wrapped body**_

"_**You didn't figure it out? I went to your house before you did and buried my wife's body that I killed to get her fortunes, in your ground. After the cops arrested you, I took the original body, and here it is" Animo explained while laughing**_

"_**You know I'm going to take it" Kevin smirked**_

"_**You'll try"**_

End of flashback

"I thin took a knife and stabbed him in his chest killing him instantly and took the body and reburied it at my house. And now I'm here" Kevin concluded his story

"Ok kid you better be right. You're taking us to see the body now."

Kevin nodded and led the way. Paradox and Ben followed.

After few minutes they were at the house in NY.

"Where is it buried?"

"Over there" Kevin pointed to the right as they walked.

Steel then took a shovel from one of his troops. He kept digging until he saw a white cover put over a body. When Kevin saw this he backed up and ran away. Ben realized this but could not do anything.

Steel gasped as he looked at the body again. He knew who it belonged to. It belonged to Ben Tennyson.

He recognized it only by seeing the omnitrix. It was on his wrist again. There was dirt on his hands and legs and face. And the worst of all, there was a knife in his chest, proving that he was evidently stabbed by Animo.

He then covered the sheets and a tear ran down his check.

Ben (the alive one) could not believe what he saw. He saw a version of himself killed.

"That is not the worst part of it" Paradox said sternly

"What could get worse than that? And how did I get the omnitrix back?"

"I cannot reveal everything to you boy. It would be dangerous and affect the future in a negative way. I showed you this to avoid it"

In a second Paradox transported himself and Ben to the rustbucket

"This" Paradox pointed at Max.

Max was on the phone with Steel listening to every word he said as if each one was a dagger on his heart. He just told him that his Grandson was murdered. Max closed the phone and fell to his knees and started sobbing quietly. He didn't need to tell Gwen since she heard everything. She was crying very very hard. Her door to her room was locked and he could still hear her loud cries and sobs of sorrow. He could hear the desperate sound of Gwen crying. She sounded like a girl injured by a million daggers. Ben cried upon hearing this. He could not take it anymore. His cousin/ Girlfriend/ Best friend forever crying her eyes and heart out.. He wanted to be deaf at this moment. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"TAKE ME SOMEWHERE ELSE NOW!" Ben yelled as Paradox transported them to the RV.

"We're still here?" Why?" Ben was confused

"We're in the RV a year later. Everything changed boy. No more villains, no more wars, and now you are famous and well known by the whole world. Also, you were a huge motivation for many rookie plumbers. However, your

Loved ones have not yet recovered from the pain of loosing you" Paradox announced.

Ben took an hour to see the future. The world has completely changed due to the death of one person. He then went to Paradox

"How do I avoid all this? Sure I want the world to be a peaceful place, but I don't want Gwen and Grandpa to be the price"

"I'll tell you what to do. When I return you to your present, you will remain in the hospital. There will be a war that your cousin is leading between aliens and plumbers to retrieve the omnitrix. I do not want you to interfere in it because I know that the human race will win. After the war you will be heading to the alien expo. There you must be really careful since it is the site where your death will happen. If that is done, what you're looking at won't happen, got it?" Paradox explained

"Alright I got it" Ben wasn't going to improvise

Paradox then returned him to the hospital and fare welled him in his room

"I guess I will see you in 5 years Ben Tennyson" Pardox said

"Ya I hope so" Ben was not being sarcastic. He saw a blue light and Paradox disappeared. He then snuggled in his pillow and prayed that Gwen would be alright. The urge of helping her in the war could not beat his will to listen to Paradox. He could just lie in his bed and watch the TV news anxiously.

_**I apologize if there were any mistakes in this chapter. Hope you liked it though. Chapter 14 will be updated very soon. Please R&R. This is Islambouli96 saying goodbye.**_


	14. Dark Yellow

I know I'm late and I'm sooooooooo sorry for being late forgive me. However, I will update sooner and finish this fiction in two weeks. Well thank you again for those who reviewed. **Oh ya and there is a minor part in this chapter which is rated M**

Chapter 14 

Hot and cold, black and white, evil and good, the army. The plumbers and Kevin would be described as this even though no signs of betrayal were near. The aliens were spotted by the leader and they were going to do what they planned for.

"ATTACK!" As the leader commanded the swarm ran holding guns and swords and started to shoot.

Fire balls, Claws, Jaws, goo, and many other tools were used by the aliens to kill the plumbers, while the second pack used level 5 technology guns which would vaporize anyone or anything in their sight. The battle was viscous, cruel, and violent. Swords were found in aliens' chests and dead human bodies were being pounded on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Gwen reached the room were Vilgax stored the omnitrix in.

"Looking for this?" Vilgax held the omnitrix teasingly

'Ya Vill I'll take it now" Kevin roared

"You'll try" He chuckled as he charged to attack Kevin but he ran with XLR8's speed leaving Gwen behind him. Vilgax did not stop, he continued for a bit but he was stuck in a blue sphere due to Gwen's spell.

"Nice" Kevin complimented

"Um thanks" Gwen blushed a bit but her cheeks regained their normal color when she heard the sphere breaking apart.

"Uh oh better do something quick before he gets ou- Aaaaaaaaah" Gwen did not finish her thoughts since Vilgax destroyed the sphere and caught her with his claw.

"Gwen! Let her go now!" Kevin roared even louder

"I swear I will hurt her bad Kevin Levin if you don't give up" Vilgax held a sharp implement in front of Gwen's eye

Kevin smirked as he remembered the combination lesson Ben taught him when they were on the ship that would take them to another Galaxy.

In less than a second, he was in front of the green alien and delivered a hard punch on his chest, which caused him to let go of Gwen.

She watched the two fight and injure each other violently as she was going to reach for the omnitrix. But before she could grasp the omnitrix, her spell book levitated in front of her and turned its pages until it reached one glowing yellow.

"What on Earth is this page? I've never seen it before, and why is their only one spell on it?" She asked herself unaware that Vilgax was behind her and ready to kill her

"Gwen! Look out" Kevin warned. Gwen did not have much time to respond so she said the spell like reflex

"**Indenta Delora Sakafse"**

After a second Vilgax fell on the floor and died instantly. Gwen did not realize that her hands and eyes were glowing yellow instead of blue, but after a minute, she returned to normal and caught the omnitrix. She expected Kevin to stop her but instead he just stood waiting for her. This made Gwen surprised.

She got the omnitrix with caution not to make it jump on her wrist, and put it in a small box. She then ran and saw the army of aliens on the ground and the plumbers triumph for the victory. Something in her mind made her recite the same spell on the army of aliens, and she did that caused them to die as she smirked evilly.

"Ok so I helped you save the world, now do I get my reward?" Kevin asked in patiently

"Of course you do" She smirked as she recited a spell which made all the alien stuff on Kevin disappear and he returned human

"At last I'm human! Thank you Gwen" He smirked

"You're welcome Kevin" She made a smirk of her own

"Why are you smirking?"

"Why are you?"

"Because I love you Gwen" Kevin then held both her shoulders and pinned her down and started kissing her lips passionately with his. He then started to lick her lower lip. Gwen smirked and put her hand on Kevin's neck making the kiss deeper as she moaned in pleasure while her eyes were glowing yellow

"I love you too Kevin" She said as she smirked

"Why are you smirking this time?" He grinned

"Because of this" She snapped her fingers as both her and Kevin's clothes were gone

"Oh so you want to play dirty? Ok you asked for it" He then approached her and injected his 'sex organ' with her. It then penetrated her which made her scream in pain and let out some tears. But Kevin kissed her lips to loosen the pain. After seconds her cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure as she was enjoying the feeling. But something in her back of her mind told her to stop but she ignored it due to the sensation. However, after a while she pulled away and ran away as her eyes returned to normal, luckily she did not remember the past events that had just happened.

Gwen was on her way to Ben's hospital, she again lost control of her body as yellow energy took over her brain, and she changed her destination to go to an abandoned tower in the suburbs.

In the tower

"Did you summon me master?" Gwen figure asked in the shadows

"Yes my slave, come forward" He ordered and Gwen obeyed

"You do realize that I am the source of the yellow energy and the creator of the death spell, so I now deserve to rule the world by you using it. I am no longer in the omnitrix but with its wielder"

"So what do you intend to do Master?" Gwen asked while she was possessed

"First when you return to your family, you will reveal your anger on them, and then you will crush their spirits by dating the Kevin Levin boy, and finally kill them, got it?"

"Yes master"

"Good I will now send you to them" He then snapped his fingers and she disappeared.

He then looked at the mirror and removed the hood on his head revealing a grim reaper like skeleton with tall horns on his skull and a yellow glow surrounding him.

At the hospital

"Gwen! Oh am I glad to see you" Ben hugged his cousin tightly

"Ya me too Ben" She replied coldly as she did not return the hug.

Ben realized something was wrong but he just shrugged it.

"Look Gwen I'm fine now so I can now get out of this hospital" He said happily

"Ya good let's go to the RV now. Boyfriends first" She smirked as she let him pass in front of her

"Thanks" Ben then walked to the RV and wanted to tell Grandpa that he was okay.

As Ben was walking, Gwen was aiming her hand at him and was going to recite the death spell, but an immense pain hit her head and she knelt down on one knee and clutched her head in pain

"**I told you not to kill him directly and you disobeyed Gwendolyn, so now you shall pay" **The reaper scolded in her mind

"No no I'm sorry, please forgive me Master please" She begged since she knew that her punishment will be severe

"**Ok I will let it pass this time but do not disobey me again" He forgave her**

"No I won't, thank you Master" Gwen then stood up again and walked towards the RV. Luckily, again, Ben did not realize what happened to her.

That night

"Are you sure you packed Ben"

"Grandpa I won't take anything with me" Ben giggled a bit and Gwen could not help but chuckle

"Bye Grandpa" Ben hugged his Grandpa

"Oh Ben while you're at the expo, mind getting me some alien food? I would like to cook me some space food" Grandpa smirked

"Will do Grandpa" Ben smiled and then turned to Gwen

"Bye Gwen" He leaned to kiss her but she pushed him away

"Sorry Ben but I have a cold" She lied

"Oh man that's bad. Now I can't kiss you or even hug you"

"Don't be such a dweeb it's not the end of the world if you don't kiss me, just be careful alright?" She growled

He nodded with a frown

"_**Something tells me that me and you are gonna have a serious talk when I get back next week Gwen"**_ Ben thought as he left the RV.

Please do not kill me for ending this Chapter with a non- romantic couple, but It's part of the story. But don't get mad it won't last… much. Well please don't forget to review on your way out.


	15. Boring Expo

For once I'm happy that I'm not sorry for late update. Ya thank you for my only reviewer/friend patriots12 for the last chapter. Another Rated M chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Ben 10

Chapter 15

_Day 1_

"Man this place is so huge" Ben walked through the secret door as an alien popped in his way, "Benjamin Tennyson? It's so good to see you, I am president of this expo. I want you to make a speech about the grand opening" They shook hands as Ben followed him, **"Perfect I didn't know that I should make a speech, and I don't know how to" **Ben thought

"Right this way please. Now you may begin" The president

"Um hello. My name is Ben Tennyson…. Wielder of the omnitrix. Welcome to the alien expo my fellow aliens. I am so happy that you chose Earth as its host"** "Ya right" He thought**. "And I wish that you enjoy the products that are up to sale….. and thank you" Ben made a fake thought, but it succeeded and the alien clapped their tentacles (hehe that's funny).

Ben then went down the stage and strayed in the place but was stopped by the president

"Na ah, the expo has a special place for courts and the possessor of the omnitrix is the judge, so come on"

"Oh man" Ben mumbled

Meanwhile 

"Grandpa I'm going to buy some groceries" Gwen said hoarsely

"Um.. ok but be back before-" Max did not continue due to Gwen leaving the RV and shutting the door

After using her yellow magic, she was in the middle of the movies in a second waiting for a special someone

"Sorry I'm late"

"Don't you know that it's rude to make your girlfriend wait?" Gwen smirked

"Will this make things better?" Kevin leaned and gave Gwen a peck on her lips

"No. Come on let's watch the movie" Gwen dragged Kevin to a rated M movie as they watched naughty scenes and laughed and kissed while watching.

After the movie ended, Gwen and Kevin went to a night club and got drunk. Gwen liked it so much that she took a bottle and headed to the RV

(A/N: BIG TROUBLE !)

"Gwendolyn, where have you been do you know what time is?' Max's voice was angry, stern, and loud, but Gwen acted as if she hadn't heard anything

"Don't you turn your back on me young lady-" But Max stopped as the bottle of Wiski.

"GWENDOLYN! HAVE YOU BEEN DRUNK?" People in China could now hear Grandpa Max yelling, and yet Gwen just continued ignoring. But finally she got really angry and turned around having yellow eyes and yellow glowing hands

"**Indenta Delora Sakafse" **Gwen aimed her hands at her Grandpa as she recited the spell, but luckily, Grandpa dodged and the magic hit a pot of flowers. Instantly, the flowers were bent and now, dead

"Consider this a warning Max Tennyson, speak to me yet again, and you shall not see your future" Gwen then headed towards her room and locked the door leaving a dumbstruck Grandpa Max.

_Day 2_

"Man I have to be careful, any of the aliens' race which I pronounced and will pronounce guilty might try to kill me" Ben whispered as he entered the court in a lovely morning.

"You took our rights" A wildvine says

"No, you did" A stinkfly says

"Ok what's wrong? Do you remember that the omnitrix is what connects you together?" Ben intervened

"Ya but that was before they filled our land with cruddy goop" The wild vine protested

"Why did you do that?" Ben glared at stink fly

"Well, they made our whole planet or should I say Plant!" Stinkfly hissed

(A/N: Man I am on fire tonight ha ha. On with the story)

"Okay stop it you two. Tell you what, the stinkflies will clean the wildvines' planet from goop, and the wildvines' will cut their roots that are inside the Stink planet" Ben decided

"What?"

"That's final"

And after many boring hours Ben decided to sneak out of the expo. He was getting bored to death. And he already made his run away plan, so all that is left to do is take a break.

"I'll be right back" Ben said as he exited the room and ran in the halls

**Man it's only been 2 days and I miss Gwen already, but not to worry, I'll get to see her now. **Ben thought

However, he was distracted and did not pay attention to the shadow behind him. The omnitrix, without any warning turned him into Ghostfreak as a knife pierced through his body, not causing any pain or damage.

Ghostfreak turned around and saw a null void guardian sticking a knife out of its tongue. Without hesitation, Ben took the knife and stabbed the creature, killing it. He watched the blood trickle down as he turned back to human.

He did not know what events were going elsewhere, but he knew that this creature was Kevin's.

"Your servant failed Kevin Levin"

"Ya I know great lord of death, so I now serve the yellow flag" Kevin said being clearly possessed

Back to Ben

Ben's cell phone rang as he saw that the caller ID was his grandfather so he answered

"Hey Grandpa, everything alright?"

"No Ben, everything is bad. Gwen has been acting pretty weird and nuts lately" He whispered. "So I need you here"

"Don't worry Grandpa I'm on my way"

Using XLR8, Ben reached the RV in 5 minutes and entered

"Grandpa what's wrong and why were you whispering on the phone?"

"Ben this is serious. First, Gwen lied to me. Second, she yelled at me. Third, her eyes were yellow and casted a dangerous spell. Fourth, I caught her drinking. And now she's in the room, locked" Grandpa was worried and angry

"Oooooook now that's a problem. Don't panic Grandpa I'll see what I can do"

"Be careful" Grandpa warned and received a nod from Ben

Knock Knock Knock

No answer

"Gwen open the door"

No answer

"Gwen?"

No answer

"Gw-"

"WHAT?" Gwen yelled which too Ben off guard

Ben was surprised but that didn't stop him from pushing the door and opening it. Upon opening the door, he saw the most horrible seen he has seen before.

Gwen was floating in mid-air surrounded by yellow energy, and her eyes were also glowing yellow, and shooting a glare at her boyfriend/cousin/lover.

"Move away" Gwen's voice was a combination of her's and an unfamiliar one

"No"

Death Headquarters

"Kevin Levin, you shall go and fight Tennyson, while Gwendolyn will come here; she is a powerful energy being, while you are just a mere human" The dark lord commanded. He then sent a message to Gwen. It was a summoning spell.

**Back to the RV**

"**Saykhas Borahona"** Gwen recited the spell which resulted in a big yellow spot in the middle of the RV, and Kevin was seen after the light faded.

"Kevin?"

"Let me introduce you both to my new boyfriend" Gwen smirked as she leaned towards Kevin and brushed her lips on his in front of Ben and her Grandfather!

"That was so nice" Kevin complimented and Gwen nodded as she hooked her arm with his

"What is going on? Answer!" Ben snapped

"Let me explain Benji. The Gwen you know is gone for good. She is mine now and serves the yellow flag. She turned me human again, not because I helped her in the alien war, but since she loves me and doesn't want you" Kevin laughed

"You're lying" Ben stuttered and backed away, shocked

"No Benjamen, he is the one for me. I was always sick of being the good girl. I always listen to people and do what I'm asked to, but not anymore. Kevin is a bad guy, so I chose him to learn dark attitude from him, and to be independent"

(A/N: Ya Gwen's mind is absolutely corrupted)

"I can't believe this" Ben was at the merge of crying. Poor Ben; he should have known that Gwen was being controlled

"Take care of them Honey, while I go home" Gwen then laughed and disappeared.

"Gwen…. No" Ben whispered and shed a tear before the anger and adrenaline kicked in his brain

"Kevin…. You will pay!" Ben turned into an alien

"Ya right, face the fact Ben, she doesn't want you, she wants me. In fact, she wants me so badly that I raped her, and she didn't do anything! Ha ha ha"

"Stop it Stop it STOP IT!" Diamondhead hissed as he charged at Kevin who easily dodged the attack.

Kevin flew and shot a yellow bolt on Diamondhead, but it didn't affect him since the light reflected and hit the fridge.

Kevin then smirked and blinded Ben and his Grandfather with a bright yellow light. He took the advantage and punched the disoriented Diamondhead. Even though Kevin was human, his new powers are much cooler than his old ones.

"The time is now Ben" Kevin grinned

"Time? What time?"

"Time to kill" Kevin then raised his hand and opened his mouth

"Ben look out he's gonna-" Grandpa was cut by:

"**Indenta Delora Sakafse" **Kevin fired at Ben who just stood there smirking

"You don't learn do you Kev?" Ben grinned as the yellow magic reflected from Ben's diamond body and hit Kevin straight in the chest. Hence, Kevin died instantly and turned to yellow dust.

Grandpa then patted Ben on the back congratulating him, but Ben just shrugged his hand away and exited the RV.

At that moment, Ben's brain went nuts and his animal or should I saw alien instincts kicked in (A/N: Man the jokes just get better and better)

Diamondhead started jumping in the forest, chopping branches and chopping down trees. He then turned into four arms and pulled trees out of the ground and threw them randomly.

After that he turned Heathblast and was about to set the place on fire, but he stopped when he heard his Grandpa.

"Ben you need to stop this, this isn't you. Don't you see, you're just doing this because Gwen isn't here" Grandpa yelled. He feared that Ben has turned into a monster. Without Gwen, Ben doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know how to fight, and he doesn't know how to think.

But luckily Ben understood and turned back to human. He walked towards his Grandfather slowly and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, it's just that I can't live without Gwen. I need her back"

**Author's Note:** So this is the end of the chapter and it's not a joke hehe. The story is about to be complete. I'll just say that people who are reading this and are lazy enough not to review (no offence) can visit my profile tomorrow and read my Christmas special one shot. Until tomorrow, read and review.


	16. The rise of Darkness

**Author's Note:** I am sorry for this delay but I've been really busy with homework lately. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, gave me ideas for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

Chapter 16

"Gwendolyn! My plan is almost complete, I will interfere myself in the final battle soon"

Gwen nodded to her dark master, "But master, when will you unleash you darkness?"

"In 120 hours, the world will be mine. In 120 hours" The bone headed lord laughed

5 days later

Ben has been having a difficult time these days without Gwen. He lost his appetite 24/7, but succeeded in hiding his grief. Luckily, he did not isolate himself from his Grandpa. He was also overwhelmed with the incidences that he experienced this summer; especially that today is the last day of summer. _**Love. School. Parents. Death. Gwen. World. Anguish. Hospital. Omnitrix**_. _**Darkness**_. All these thoughts danced in Ben's mind.

Grandpa however, behaved normally. (Well less than normal by a bit, but he was not as miserable as Ben.) He was mad and fed up by all the enemies who tried to kill his Grandchildren. On the other hand, this was just one reason for his rage; the second is that he had a suspicious feeling that something dull and grim is going to happen today. He hoped that his thoughts were wrong.

At noon, Grandpa stopped the RV and told Ben that he was going to get some equipment for the RV, and Ben just nodded.

Ben slept lightly while waiting for his grandfather's return.

"_**Ben… Help me" **_Grandpa's voice was helpless in Ben's nightmare which caused him to wake up.

"Grandpa is in trouble" Ben said out loud as he exited the Rustbucket. He used Wildmutt to detect his grandpa's stench, and succeeded in doing that after a couple of minutes.

Ben then reverted back to himself when his jaw dropped to the ground. He saw Max stuck in some sort of substance. Ben could not make it out clearly since it was dark, but he knew that his Grandfather was unconscious. He rushed to help him fearing that he was dead. However, a yellow light stopped him as his cousin/ girlfriend Gwen Tennyson stood in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ben, but don't worry he's not dead; for now" Gwen laughed before continuing, "Ben, the time is now. The world is going to end right here and right now" She smirked. Before Ben could say anything, he was shocked to see a large DARK black figure in front of him.

"Greetings Ben Tennyson"

"Who are you?" Ben asked his sound shaking

"I am the lord of darkness. I control the power of yellow magic which is formed thanks to the darkness. You see the yellow magic is a branch of darkness since it is known as the magic of death. I can produce both yellow magic and darkness"

"So you've been controlling Gwen all this time" Ben inferred and Darkness nodded.

"Why? Why are you doing all this?" Ben asked again shaking

"My goal is to rule the world and revive the dead, but I know that there is someone who will able to battle and stop me one day. And it is you Ben Tennyson. You are the only one who can fight to defend this world, so I choose to weaken you"

"So it's you. It's been you who's making my life miserable all this time. I will stop you"

"Benjamen, I can sense the fear in your sound. And I can even sense the power of darkness in your heart, and the small hope in your mind. You don't believe that you can stop me and you think that darkness shall rule for eternity."

"We will see" Ben muttered as he slid his hand to his omnitrix. He turned into Wildvine and threw for explosive black seeds on Darkness.

"**Atme Bizare**" He yelled as a huge seed stood in front of him and ate the explosions. It then spit it at Wildvine.

"This spell summons the Seed of Darkness"

While he was explaining, Ben turned into Eye guy, and shot lasers at Darkness, but a huge eye appeared and absorbed the laser. The eye then turned the green laser to a black, dark colored laser, and resent it at Eyeguy. Ben then wanted to change to another alien, but his desire did not happen.

"Not so fast. "**Tatel Makane"** Darkness recited as yellow magic bounces from his skeleton- like fingers and hit the omnitrix.

"This spell short circuits each and any device. Now, the most powerful weapon of all time is useless" Darkness smirked but it was barley made out especially since Ben was half blinded and due to the wide-spread darkness around the dark king.

"Don't you see? I can counter each and every attack you make! There is no power as strong as Darkness. Join me Ben. Your destiny is the darkness. Just like water flows from a high place to a low place, you are to join the dark."

"I won't betray everyone I love and know to join you" Ben's eyes narrowed. Darkness laughed for a minute after what he heard from Ben

"Little Tennyson look around you. Your cousin and Grandpa are not with you; they left you and hate you since you failed to protect them. You are now alone. You can join me, and together we can return your parents from death. Isn't that what you want?"

Ben did not answer and just stared at the ground.

"I thought so. "**Atme taae**" (A/N: The spell means Darkness Approaches) Darkness yelled as a huge black sphere, like an eclipse, surrounded the sun and caused complete darkness.

"And I switch the yellow magic into dark black magic in order to use darker spells. **Atme Tadmeer"** Darkness said before his eyes turned from yellow to black.

"Finally, I will activate this spell,** Atme Barrani"**

Upon the spell was activated, hundreds of dead people woke upon from there eternal slumber and stood up. The zombies paced and stood behind Darkness, forming a huge army.

"I won't say it again, join me Ben Tennyson. Just as I said, we can rule the world together, and you can be with your parents forever." Darkness offered impatiently

"No." Ben shook his head as he walked towards Gwen and held her hand, hoping she won't lash out at him.

"What are you doing to my slave? No matter, kill him my servants" Darkness commanded as the zombies nodded and ran towards Ben. Every zombie extended his arm or leg to attack Ben, was stopped by a pink wall which engulfed Ben. The wall caused the zombies to burn in pain, until there were zero left.

"What is this?" Darkness was confused

"Listen very well Darkness! You were trying to destroy the bonds of love between us. You could not beat us individually since you are weak. It all makes sense, by love you are weak, and by darkness you are strong. You also were trying to confuse me by choosing you instead of my parents." Ben analyzed the whole thing that Gwen shed a tear of impression of his cleverness. Her eyes reverted from black to emerald

"B- Ben?"

"Gwen….! Gwen! Gwen! Oh I so missed you" Ben hugged Gwen tightly between his arms.

"Very clever Ben Ten, but you forget that you are powerless. And I can beat you with one spell. Brace yourself for your tragic death." Darkness cleared his throat mockingly, "**Indenta Delora Sakafse" **Darkness yelled as the death spell shot at the lovers. They were kissing while the magic was being shot at them. They were in their own world of love; nothing could stop their non-ending love. However, they had some last business to do before anything.

"Like a great man once told me Darkness, you never learn" Ben muttered as he grinned widely. The wall grew more and more until it touched the skeleton like body of darkness and caused his dark black coat to melt.

"This is impossible, it cannot be! He yelled, stunned by the fact that he lost.

"It is. Anything is possible in love. If we believe in ourselves, we can overcome all obstacles and do anything we desire. We just have to have the will to find the way" Ben said as his the darkness in his heart was slowly fading away with darkness lord.

"Mark my words Ben Tennyson, the power of darkness will never stop as long as the sun sets, and I will return to have my revenge on you and bring to your heart, the DARKNESSSSSSSSS" He hissed his last words as he dissolved into void. Then, few cracks appeared on the orb of darkness until it shattered into a million pieces, and revealed the sun again.

"It's over" Ben muttered

"Ya it is" Gwen then leaned against her boyfriend

"You know what I realized Gwen?"

"Huh?"

"Since the time you were possessed, I wasn't able to kiss you or hug you. This meant that Darkness has a weakness, and that helped me to solve this problem." Ben said proudly

"Wow Ben I'm impressed. You really have gotten smarter this summer" Gwen then kissed his check as a reward.

Grandpa then was freed from his sticky situation and hugged both of his cousins.

"Ben! Gwen! Oh I'm so glad that you are alright" Grandpa hugged both his grandchildren tightly that they lost oxygen, but they didn't mind as they returned the hug. Grandpa then asked Ben what happened since he forgot everything after he was knocked out by Darkness. After Ben finished explaining, Gwen got a long face.

"Gwen you ok?" Grandpa asked

"No Grandpa I'm not. I destroyed the RV, almost killed you, Ben and destroyed the world, made Ben loose his parents to save me, and made kev-"

"Gwen! I don't care. You were possessed by Darkness. Plus, I choose you over my parents so none of this is your fault. I love you Gwen. So much"

"Me too Ben, and I'm sorry for your parents." Gwen said

"Don't worry Gwen"

"In case you didn't forget guys, this is the last night of summer, so I guess you might not want to waste it by talking" Grandpa reminded before remembering something vital, "I really had some great plans for today, but I think that you need to rest after a big day or should I say weeks we had"

"Ok Grandpa" They nodded, slightly annoyed

"By the way, after we drop Gwen at her house, we will make a quick visit, so if you want to tell them about your relationship, then it will be your choice. Think about it."

"But what about me Grandpa? Where am I gonna go?" Ben tensed up and Gwen put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him

"Don't worry Ben I'll take you tomorrow to do the paper works and adopt you. Then the day after, you can go to school" Grandpa Max explained briefly

"Thanks Grandpa! You're the best!" Ben hugged his Grandpa thankfully, and enthusiastically.

Gwen then waited for her boyfriend to go to his bunk before she got up on hers.

She muttered a good night before receiving one back.

**Author's Note:** Well people one more chapter to go. Like I always say read and review, and luck I said before I need reviews for this story, so please do so. I re-apologize for being late, and I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can.


End file.
